SKYSHIP HIGHWIND; Between the Lines
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: What did Cloud and the gang do while traveling long hours on the Highwind? PG for mild violance and some censored swearing.
1. Episode One

Author Note;  
First fanfic attempt for FF7. Might completely stink, might not. Flames aren't wlecomed, but hey, I need a  
good tan anyway. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU READ AND REVIEW!!... *ahem* And if you don't I will hunt you down and  
beat you with a wet noodle! Mwahahahh!!!  
  
  
  
And now, straight from Airship Highwind, it's time for the first-ever episode of...  
  
  
HIGHWIND FROLLICS  
Between The Lines  
  
Note that nothing in this story belongs to me. Nor do I make any profit in doing it, or any cash. Besides, by  
the time someone paid for a lawsuit they'd be out the cash, I'm plain broke.  
  
  
  
  
  
The time? After the rocket incident and then after they found Vincent in a coffin (of all places) at the  
creepy mansion in Nibelheim. This is the focus on how badly the team aggrivated each other while   
over-seas, searching for their next big hint as of what to do next. And boy, what a weird and diverse team   
was with them!  
  
Cait Sith, the stuffed doll, was rather nosy, making him very pesky when trying to keep secrets. He was  
also rather good at lying.  
  
Yuffie, the materia-loving thief/ninja from Wutei, absolutely HATED the Airship. She had severe motion  
sickness, you see. When she isn't sick, she's immature and ever-aggrivating, constantly trying to barter  
with the others for Materia.  
  
Tifa, the kick-butt fighting woman, is kinda the peace-keeper of the group. Whenever a fight breaks  
out, she's there to stop it. She's rather secretive about some of her emotions, but mostly an open person.  
  
Nanaki, or Red VIII, as the ShinRa had called him, was very intellegent. He was good for advice, as was  
his grandfather, and was a great person to talk to when you needed to let off steam or whatever. Although  
only 16 in his race's consideration of age, this lion is at the ripe, somehow young age of over 40.  
  
Bugen-- I shall leave it to that, as I can't spell his name-- is Nanaki's grandfather, as you should know from  
reading the above paragraph thing. He's the wisest of the group, and tended to stay outside, close to nature.  
  
Barret was one of the toughest-looking ones there, but he was a good friend once you got to know'im.  
He'd still make little jeers about you and curse you occasionally, but those things were easy to ignore or  
get used to.  
  
Vincent, the odd vampyrish teammate that was newly added to this troupe of bizzare fighters, tends to  
keep to himself. He never speaks a word to anyone hardly, and his face is hidden by a mask of red cloth  
most of the time. Somehow, everyone else seems to make fun of him easily..  
  
Cloud, the leader of the group, had recently recovered from Mako Poisoning a few events back.   
thanks to Tifa. He's bright and determined, but a bit boyish at times. ALthough he seems to have amnesia,  
and hates talking about his past, he was still a good friend.  
  
Cid-- Who can forget him?-- was the best pilot in the world. Although more foul-mouthed than the rest,  
he's very humorous at times. He also has the bad habit of smoking, as it seems. But who would insult  
him-- other than an idiot-- when he's got that huge lance-like thing as a weapon!?  
  
And now, on to our story.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
Why Ya Don't OverDose on Hypers  
  
Cloud had just rested up, along with Tifa and Vincent, from some rough training. As they came out of  
the meeting room, Tifa and Cloud continued on to the bridge, but Vincnet stopped when he noticed someone  
heaving over in a corner. He stood behind the person, who, after a good five minutes, turned around, shivering.  
She jumped, shocked, then settled back down, looking sickly again. "Vincent, you jerk! What did ya do a  
thing like sneaking up on me like that for?" asked Yuffie. The usual cheery face she had was faded, as it  
always was aboard the airship. Vincent stared at her with his red, emotionless eyes for a minute before   
Yuffie spoke up again. "You probably think me being motion sick is FUNNY, don'tcha?!" she asked, before  
turning around and vomiting again. Vincent, if you could see his face, might have winced at that time, but  
he calmly walked back to the bridge and stood in the usual spot, head down.   
  
  
Atleast everything at the bridge was normal. Let's cut to some of the scenes that would, sadly enough,  
be 'Normal' on this airship.  
  
Cait Sith, near the middle, was trying to tell Barret's future. "Hmm..." said the stuffed cat on the stuffed  
doll, examaning the fortune. "Odd.."  
"Don't jes' leave me in suspense, you stupid cat! What's it say?!" shouted Barret impatiently. The cat   
quickened its pace a bit. "Uhm.. 'You will win big if you blow all your money on one bet at the Chocobo Races....?"  
"That's gotta be fixed!!" Barret was fussing. "There's no WAY I could have gotten ten ads in a row by chance!!"  
"Maybe you're DESTINED to buy useless crap!" said Cait, doing a pose.  
  
While those two argued, Cid was training the beginner pilot, Vincent was being... wel, being Vincent...,  
Cloud and Tifa were talking, Yuffie was puking, no one noticed that Red VIII had vanished somehow.  
  
As the minutes passed by, Barret and Cait argued, and Vincent still stood there all solemnish, Cloud   
looked around. "Has anyone seen Red Ei--"  
Before he could finish, a lion walked into the room, bouncing up and down. "HiyaCloudWhereWeGoin  
NextHuh?AreWeThereYetAreWeThereYet!?IWannaGetOuttaThisShip!HeyTifa'sLookinGood!AreWeThereYet  
Cloud?I gottagopottyyyee!!" the lion said stupidily, all at once, before running back into the ship. Everyone  
stared blankly at the doorway. Barret, who had been strangling Cait, dropped the poor stuffed animal thing,  
and the rest just watched. Yuffie ran in, barf-bag in hand, shouting, "That stupid cat stole all the Hypers!" before  
holding the bag to her mouth and running back in the ship. Everyone looked at each other blamingly, then  
all eyes turned to Cloud. "What?" he asked. "I put'em back!"  
"Obviously you didn't!" everyone shouted ((Vincent excluded)) as the group rushed to capture the super-hyper-  
active beast.   
  
  
And boy, what a task they had on their hands. Nanaki was bouncing off the walls-- No, literally, he  
was REALLY bouncing off the walls! And then he decided to land on Cloud's head and bounce off, but yelped  
in pain. "You got spikey hair, spikeyhairperson!" yelled the lion half-consciously as he held his paw up, sucking  
on it. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!!"  
  
"Cloud," asked Tifa, "You've been using that old hair gel Cid lent you as a prank again, aren't you?" Cloud  
poked one of the spikes in his hair and sighed, "Guess so. Cid, I'm going to kill you.." Fortunately for the pilot,  
Cid was still helping the beginner on the bridge. As the group moved in to subdue the large cat ((All except  
Vincent, who disappeared mysteriously again as he keeps mysteriously doing mysteriously.)), the cat looked  
up. "I see london, I see france.." it sang, swaying back and forth before darting under Cloud and pulling his pants down.  
"I see Cloud Strife's underpants!!" The lion laughed hysterically and dashed around as the rest held back  
cackles ((Barret, on the other hand, was dying laughing.)). Cloud pulled up his pants and started chasing   
the annoying lion again, passing a red caped man, and dashing up the stairs. As they entered the room,  
Nanaki was doing a dance on the table. "I want more hyyypeeerrrrrss!" he pleaded, though still dancing.   
"Hypers HYPERS HYPERSS!!!" He dashed at the group, blue energy around him as he careened back into the main  
room, running into our favorite vampire-like man...  
  
  
By the time the group got down there, a severely hyper, tied-up Red was wriggling around, singing stupid  
songs and laughing hysterically all at once. "Thanks for helping!" said Tifa, winking at the vampire. He  
looked at her with cold eyes as he does everyone and Yuffie, pale as usual, popped up from behind him.  
"Help my foot, that stupid jerk rammed headon into Vincent and knocked him into me!" complained the thief.  
Vincent sighed and walked into the meeting room without uttering a word, and was soon followed by the others,  
who all chipped in to haul the every-struggling, every-loud-and-obnoxious Nanaki to the room. Yuffie watched  
the door close, her face pale as snow, and turned around, snickering despite her illness. She held a green,  
shiney object in her hands. "Heh heh heh, I got one! I finally got one!" she squealed. "Let's see, I think this  
was the Restore one.." still smiling wide, she turned to go to the meeting room-- only to meet a pair of   
crimson red eyes.   
  
"Ah-- ehr-- V-Vincent! H-Hi.." said Yuffie, hiding the materia behind her back. The vampire coldly stared  
at her, as he does everyone, making her extremely nervous. 'Does he know I stole that Materia from him..?'  
Vincent leaned down and whispered, "I'd be careful who I stole from next time," then stood and walked  
back to the meeting room. Yuffie stood there, shocked that he didn't take the materia away from her as  
everyone else had in the past. She pocketed the orb and ran into her room in the ship.  
  
  
  
  
The time now? After everyone found out about the WHite Materia and Holy, and after Weapon started his slow  
deathmarch to Midgar. The Highwind took off as Cloud gave his usual prep speech again.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
Why Everyone's Not The Leader  
  
As the others looked  
out over-seas, Cloud sighed and walked out. Yuffie ran up to him. "Hey Cloud, ya really think we have a chance  
against Weapon? this time?" she asked, not as hyper as she often is. She did have a good rest from the ship,  
however, when she was fighting against her father Godo at the tower in Wutai. Vincent had met and talked  
with Lucrecia behind the Waterfall before the woman disappeared, and now the rag-tag group of adventurers  
headed out to battle the world threat Weapon. Cloud looked at her oddly. "Do you THINK we have a chance  
against him? Heck no, we're going to get our butts kicked!"  
"Well why'd you lie to the others, ya jerk?" asked Yuffie.  
"I'd say we stand a better chance of winning if the team's confident, if any."  
"... I'm gonna tell the others!" said Yuffie, running towards the bridge. Cloud grabbed her by the back of her  
collar.  
"NO, you're NOT!!" shouted Cloud.  
"I will if ya don't gimme some Materia!" said the girl, turning around and smiling innocently. Cloud copied  
the smile and then pulled his sword out.  
"How about I sever you're head off if you tell them?" said Cloud simply. Yuffie pouted and walked past   
Cloud, breaking into a run to the bathroom. ".. Atleast she's motion sick." Cloud said, sighing with relief as  
he walked up to his room in the ship. A still slightly hyper Nanaki waltzed past him, carrying something in his  
mouth. There was a slurping sound before Cid ran out of the break room. He nearly fell over the balcony as  
he came to a stop. "CLOUD!! WHERE"S THAT #%^$& LION!?" he shouted. Behind Cloud, there was a wide-  
eyed lion staring around at Cid before dashing down the stairs. "You %$^#& moron!! He drank all the  
cofee!!" The pilot ran down the stairs in pursuit of the hyper-active lion, followed by Cloud. He stopped as   
Vincent ran in front of him, Yuffie chasing him, weapon drawn. As the two ran up the stairs, Nanaki dashed  
out of the bridge, chased by a stuffed doll, a large gun-armed man, a woman, a pilot, and the rest of the team.  
  
  
  
  
After the hyper lion was finally tied up again, Cloud walked up the stairs leading to his room, pretty tired.  
As he got to the top, he saw Vincent skidding to a stop in front of him, pulling out his gun, and Yuffie down  
the hall, taking out her over-sized Shuriken. "You jerk!! What were you doing in there anyway!?" Yuffie said,  
taking fighting stance.   
"If I am not mistaken, you annoying little girl, I was in the bathroom first, before you came in there--"  
"So?! You still acted like a jerk--"  
"SHUT UP!!" Cloud shouted, pulling out his sword. "Now then, what exactly happened?! Vincent first!"  
"Well, I went into the bathroom because I bit my toungue earlier and was making sure not to get any  
blood on my cape, when Yuffie ran in on me. She ran in and then looked upset, so I walked up to her and--"  
"And that jerk touched me!!" screamed Yuffie, glaring at Vincent.  
"I touched your shoulder and asked what was wrong." said Vincent.  
"Exactly!! That creep touched me!!"   
  
Cloud sighed. "Just don't kill eachother." He walked away as the two continued arguing. He changed his  
mind abotu heading to his room and groggily went to the bridge, only to find Barret and Cait Sith arguing. Sighing,  
he walked over to the two.  
  
((-Switch to Script Mode-))  
  
Barret : Shut the heck up Cait!! How could I have gotten twenty adds for Golden Saucer one after the other!?  
It just ain't possible!  
Cait Sith : I don't know, I ain't that good at Fortunes as I used to be! That or maybe your destiny is to buy  
something from there!  
Cloud : Stop arguing! You're acting like bratty four-year-olds!  
Barret : Tell this stuffed bafoon to learn how to tell fortunes!  
Cait Sith : I ain't a baboon!  
Barret : I said BAFOON you imbocile!! BAFOON!!!  
  
((Switch to Normal Mode))  
  
Cloud sighed, giving up on the matter, and walked up to his room. He passed a wriggling cacoon of rope,  
also known as Nanaki, on the way to the stairs. Although most of it was muffled, he could make out something  
like, "HeyCloudOldBuddyOldPalHowAboutUntyingMeHereICANTSTANDITANYLONGER!!!", which was usually  
followed by hysterical laughter. He shook his head and walked up the stairs, this time passing by a passed-  
out thief girl and a vampire staring down at her. "Tell me you didn't kill her, Vincent.." Cloud said. Vincent glared  
at him.   
"Do you think I want to have another sin to haunt me in my dreams?!" he said, before looking down at Yuffie  
again. "I just knocked her out."  
"That's a relief." Cloud sighed, climbing a ladder up to his room. He walked through the door and immediantly  
plopped down on the bed. "Jeeze.. I'm getting too old for this 'Leader' business." he complained, falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Updates;  
*Yuffie beat the 5-story Pagoda tower  
*Vincent met Lucrecia inside the waterfall cave thing  
*Weapon was killed, along with ShinRa, and the Barrier up North  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
Why You Shouldn't Play Pranks  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in the coffee room, the ship landed. They weren't fighting Sephiroth yet, especially  
after Cloud bought the FF7 guide and showed them how tough he was to meak lil' Lv. 50 adventurers. They  
trashed the guide after that, though, because they weren't supposed to know what was coming, or about the  
other numerous secrets to the game.  
  
All of a sudden, Nanaki yawned deeply and fell asleep on the table. "What's with him?" Tifa asked, nudging  
the lion in a failed attempt to wake it up. Cloud walked up to him and checked his pulse. "Well, he ain't dead.."  
As soon as Cloud said dead, Cait Sith rushed into the room-- who had mysteriously not been there-- and  
yelled, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL ANYONE THERE WASN'T ANYTHING FATAL IN THAT COFFEEEE!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at the embarrassed stuffed toy, before Cid jumped up and started running circles around   
the room, yelling, "BVRRRROOOOOOOOMM!!! I'M AN AIRPLAAANE!!! YIPEEE!!", his arms stuck out like wings.   
Everyone looked at Cait blamingly-- everyone currently well, anyway-- as Nanaki started loudly snoring. Cait  
looked at everyone. "Wh.. What? Yy... You think I did that?" "YES!!" blurted everyone except Nanaki at once. At  
that time, several Prank Poisoning packages fell out the back of Cait's back zipper. Before he could turn around,  
VIncent was behind him, looking through the numerous gag-toxins. "Hyper... Sleep.. Sadness.. Fury... Truthful...  
Illness... What the heck are these, Cait!?" he yelled, throwing them to the ground. He took out his gun and aimed it at  
the cat. "ANSWER ME!!"  
  
"Well..." said the cat, "I put some in each of your coffee... and mixed some of'em up in others..." he admitted,  
obviously not wanting to get shot. He ran out of the room as Vincent shot the floor, and the bullet bounced  
off the floor and darted around the room, finally leaving the room and hitting Sith in the butt. Everyone else  
stopped ducking and stood up-- except Yuffie, who busted out crying. "Th.. That was mean, Vincent, you jerk!!  
You almost shot me!! ANd I almost liked you, too!!" She was obviously suffering from double-poisoning.  
  
Cloud walked over to Yuffie, trying to calm her, as the rest of the team worried about what kinda poisoning would  
show up next. Nanaki stopped snoring, thank goodness, and Cid dashed out of the room, bussing like an  
airplane past Cait, who was jumping up and down in pain. Back in the meeting room, Vincent was trying to calm  
down, and Tifa was trying to wake Nanaki up. All of a sudden, Barret ran out of the room, pale in the face, and  
straight into the bathroom to vomit. Everyone who was in the room and awake stared at him as he left, before  
Nanaki started snoring again, Yuffie continued crying her heart out, and Vincent continued recovering from his  
poisoning. Suddenly, Tifa busted out crying. When Cloud tried to help her, she started attacking him! Cloud then  
fell asleep, muttering something truthful as Tifa punched him one more time and continued crying.  
  
  
  
Later.....  
  
  
"Sorry for punching you, Cloud." Tifa said, choking back giggles. Cloud looked at her and smiled, his one  
black-eye easy to spot. Yuffie was faking sleep, hiding her face. She was rather embarassed for what she'd  
said while she was ill. Vincent was over in a corner. Although he had apologized about ten times, he still seemed  
to be beating himself for that fury attack when he shot the floor and could easily have shot anyone. Cait was  
getting the bullet surgecally removed from his butt. Ow. Nanaki was sitting in agony, taking some medication.  
He had a bad headache from falling asleep wrong. Cloud was slightly bruised form Tifa's attack, but not too  
badly. Barret was still a bit ill from the poison. And Cid was just then calming down. Suddenly, Cait came  
bursting into the room. "Hi-ya, folks! How ya doin'?" he said cheerfully, although secretly he was in severe pain   
from Vincent's gunshot. Everyone glared at him. Barret held his right arm up, Yuffie pulled her shuriken out,  
Cloud unsheathed his sword, Tifa held her fists up, Cid took out his spear, Nanaki stood in stance to strike,  
and Vincent whipped out his gun. The stuffed cat doll looked nervouly at the group.. "Righty-o... I'll be leaving.."  
He ran out of the room, closely followed by a large angry mob of powerful fighters.  
  
  
~Fin  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading the FIRST episode of SKYSHIP HIGHWIND; Between The Lines. I hope this is the first  
fic of its kind, as I've seen none like it. Please, if you have a heart, I beg of you to review!! Even if you are rushed  
for time, just say it wuz good or bad and call me a jerk for makin' yah!!... *Ahenm* Of coarse I don't own any  
of you, thus I can't make you do it.... But soon, I will own you ALL when I dominate the world by stealing all the   
mosquitoes and using them as a weapon of mass irritation! Bwahahahahh!!!  
  
But since that's another oddbeat story in my twisted mind I won't go into any more detail.  
  
*~*~* CONTEST *~*~*  
Although ya won't make any cash, if you have the time to review, tell me what each character was suffering  
from in Chapter Three. Some of them have double-poisons, three to be exact, and here's the list;  
  
Sadness  
Fury  
Illness (illness, sickness)  
Truthfulness  
Sleep  
Hyper  
  
Alright, and anyone that gets it right will be posted in the next fic's "Hall Of Fame" list, which will be right below  
the "Thanks" list of who posted reviews. 


	2. Episode Two

Wow, with all the typos and all, and considering I did that story when I had a lack of sleep, I'm surprised  
I got such good review so fast! Not even a flame (Yet)!  
Of coarse, I got the title wrong in-story, but I'll fix that from now on, heh.. Please R/R, and flames aren't  
that welcome, but I could use the tan. Besides, if I've survived being hurled into the sun in my imaginative  
worlds, I can survive flames.  
  
Disclaim thingy;  
I own absolutely nothing in this story.. Wow, that sure makes me feel pathetic O_O I also take no  
credit in making the characters, places, or anything, nor do I make profit or any such. And remember,  
four words; I have no money. Also note that I also own no part of "Stayin' Alive", "YMCA", or any other song  
used in Chapter Five.  
  
  
  
And now, without further a-doo, the second stupidily idiotic episode of...  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between The Lines  
  
  
Time? After the group found out the Mako Cannon back in Midgar was overloading, ready to explode!  
They take off in our favorite skyship to stop the evil scientist Hojo from giving Sephiroth a nice boost of   
that Mako energy.  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
Everyone Needs Help Sometimes  
  
Nanaki had recently calmed down to start a business aboard the ship-- You know, make a bit of spare  
gil ((FF7 money, for those that don't know the game)) while on the road. He was kind've a psychiatrist, and  
had an office set up in the Chocobo stable, since they had none of the big yellow birds in there yet. The   
price for one visit was a measly 100, which was actually cheap considering the huge amounts of cash  
people pocketed in that dimension. Now, for this chapter only, the writing style will change, ALOT,  
so be prepared...  
  
  
  
  
Cait walked into the office and sat on the long, psychiatrist couch thing. Nanaki took out a clipboard  
and the session began.  
  
[Nanaki] So, Cait, what is your problem?  
[Cait Sith] Well, ever since the ShinRa found out about me back at Midgar, I've been in jail-- Not this stuffed  
body, I mean my real body back there.  
[Nanaki] Right.  
[Cait Sith] Righty-o, so anyway, you know the whole deal with our new weapon about to explode and wipe  
out the whole town and all.  
[Nanaki] ..Right.  
[Cait Sith] Well, there's just so little I've done in my life, I don't think I'm ready to die. What if you guys don't  
get here in time?  
[Nanaki] Well, Cid and his trainee are both great pilots, so we should get there soon. And if you help us in  
your Cait body, we should find our way to the cannon in time.  
[Cait Sith] Really! So I don't have t' die, then, Mr. Lion?  
[Nanaki] Nope, not neci--  
[Cait Sith] Thank you thank you thank you for your heelp!!  
  
Cait shook Nanaki's hand-- er, paw-- really, really fast for half a minute before running out of the room,  
past Cloud, happy and cheerful. Cloud looked back oddly then walked into the office, plopping down on the  
chair and laying on it.  
  
[Cloud] So, I see your business is doing good.  
[Nanaki] Yep, I convinced Cait that his real body wasn't going to die.  
[Cloud] Wow, I was never even convinced of that myself.  
[Nanaki]....... So, what's your problem?  
[Cloud] Well, I got two problems. One, I get tired of being the leader at times. It's too hard. What should I  
do?  
[Nanaki] Well, you got three options. One, you can be a whimp and run away..  
[Cloud] Um... What are the others?  
[Nanaki] Two, you could commit suicide...  
[Cloud] Any actual suggestions that don't mean getting myself killed?  
[Nanaki] Well, no. You could also be strong and just be leader, but Sephiroth will probably kill you either  
way.  
[Cloud] .... Ok... So, I got one more problem  
[Nanaki] Yes?  
[Cloud] You see, that prank hair gel Cid lent me-- You know, that quick-dry cement gel-- is still stuck in my  
hair. How do I get it out without either killing myself or shattering my hair?  
[Nanaki] Well, just keep washing it, since it isn't real cement it'll water down and wash right out with proper  
lather/rinse/repeat.  
[Cloud] Thanks a ton, Red.  
[Nanaki (aka Red VIII)] No problem, Cloud.  
  
Cloud gave the lion a couple hundred gil and walked out of the room. Suddenly the room flashed,  
the door shut tight, and Sephiroth appeared lounging in the chair, sword on the floor. Nanaki looked at  
him in horror.  
  
[Sephiroth] Oh, cut the crap, you pesky lion. I'm here for psychiatric help. Not to kill you.  
[Nanaki] ..... um... ok... what do you--  
[Seph] Well, you know how my real body is trapped up in Northern Cave and all. I'm bored while waiting  
for you boring slowpokes to get to me. What should I do?  
[Nanaki] Well, you could--  
[Seph] I could go on a killing spree?  
[Nanaki] Um.. Well, yes, that too, but I was suggesting playing cards with Jenova and Aeris.  
[Seph] Aeris is dead, you twit. I stabbed her in the back, remember?  
[Nanaki] True, but you being so close to Lifestream and all, I'd say it's logical that you could see her there.  
That or play poker with some other dead people.  
[Seph] Oh, you know how dead-beats play, they always cheat. It would be no fun losing to Aeris or any of  
them.  
[Nanaki] Why did you stab Aeris, anyway?  
[Seph] Well, for three reasons. One, she was a threat to my plans of becoming super-powerful.  
[Nanaki] Yes, that would probably make me kill people too. Go on.  
[Seph] Two, I had to do it.  
[Nanaki] Why?  
[Seph] It's in the script, remember? Nothing Cloud can do can stop me from killing her, hahahah!  
[Nanaki]... Right. I would know about that, but Cloud threw away that players guide he bought for FF7 a  
while ago.  
[Seph] And the third reason... was... She liked Cloud.  
[Nanaki] Why would that make you kill her?  
[Seph] Well, I liked Aeris first.  
[Nanaki] You... liked.. Aeris... ? *snicker*  
[Seph] And if you breath word of me being here to Anyone-- ANYONE-- I will take my five-foot-sword and jab  
it down your throat and cook you roticery style.  
[Nanaki]... um... o.. ok...  
[Seph] Well, guess I'll be killing you twits later in the game.  
[Nanaki] Guess so...  
  
  
Sephiroth stood up, taking his sword back out, said something stupid like he always does and disappears  
in a flash of light, reopening the door. At that time, Yuffie ran in the room and sat on the chair, pulling the  
small garbage can near her in case of emergency.  
  
[Nanaki] So, Yuffie, what's troubling you?  
[Yuffie]... ugh.. other than air sickness, you mean?  
[Nanaki].. Right..  
Yuffie vomits in the trash can  
[Nanaki] ....  
[Yuffie] Uhg, I hate this ship. Anyway...  
[Nanaki] Anyway..  
[Yuffie] You know how Vincent is always so cold and mysterious..  
[Nanaki] Yes, he's--  
[Yuffie] And handsom under that mask... and has those crimson red eyes..  
[Nanaki] I get the point, Yuffie.  
Yuffie looks embarrased for a second before continuing.  
[Yuffie] Anyway, do you know why he's so mean to people?  
[Nanaki] Well, maybe he's insecure about himself. I have heard him talk about his past sins haunting his  
dreams now and then.  
[Yuffie] Really? THat's odd.  
[Nanaki] Come back later, I'm sure he'll drop by here soon, I'll tell you--  
[Yuffie] No, wait!  
[Nanaki] Yes? And if this is about materia I'll bite your hand off.  
[Yuffie].. No, I was going to ask.. Nevermind, I know him too well, better not ask.  
[Nanaki] Why not?  
[Yuffie] Well, if my guss is right, I shouldn't ask. It would be too embarassing.  
[Nanaki] I won't laugh.  
[Yuffie] I know you won't, but..  
Yuffie winked at the corner behind Nanaki, or so it looked.  
[Yuffie] I just better not-- besides.. ugh.. I g-got to go..  
  
Yuffie vomits a bit more before running out, trash can with her. Nanaki sighed and then spin his chair  
around-- and almost fell out of it when he caught sight of a pair of crimson eyes in front of him, staring at  
him coldly.  
  
[Nanaki] Uh.. Mr. Valentine! H-Hi..  
[Vincent] ...  
[Nanaki] ... Uh... How long have you been there?  
[Vincent] Long enough..  
[Nanaki] Um.. Do you need any--  
[Vincent] No, I seek no psychiatric help. And if you mean about my nightmares, that is a problem I must  
handle myself.  
  
The vampireish man took a bow and walked out of the room. Nanaki sighed and left the room, too,   
putting a 'CLOSED' sign on the door. Suddenly, someone's voice broke his ear drums. "YOU GOOD FOR  
NOTHING %$*^#( LION!! WHY THE ^*$&% DID YOU CLOSE YOUR BUSINESS!?!?"  
Nanaki looked at the pilot Cid in horror and started running away from the lance-equipped,  
angry-as-a-hornet pilot. "Please come back next time it's opeeennnn!!" yelped the lion.  
  
  
  
Time? After the gun was FINALLY stopped! Eyyyeeeaaaahh!!! Way to go people!.. *ahem*...  
THe group now decides to kick back and goof off, maybe raise a Chocobo or something.  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
Everyone Loves to Sing  
(even if they can't sing good)   
  
  
Although they really DID need to stop Sephiroth, since there was no actual time limit on the game,  
they decided to let time up there hang in the balance while they partied the night away and then trained  
however much nesicary (or however ya spell it). So, they were having a Karoake Party with a Karoake machine  
Cloud bought. Everyone stood in the audience, waiting their turn, and had earlier set up a magic stage   
they stole from some gypsy monster. Cait jumped up on stage, happy he wasn't dead. The floor changed  
to multicolor, flashing squares. Cait was wearing an old 70's disco outfit, and a large, shimmering lighted  
ball flashed disco lights all around the main room aboard the Highwind. The theme of the song "stayin'  
alive" started playing, and the big stuffed doll started his disco-style dance.  
"Ah, ah, ah, ah,   
Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive!" blared the machine. After several rounds of the song, random  
veggies were hurled at the doll, doing no damage whatsoever-- untill Barret stood up and hurled a huge  
pumpkin into the doll, knocking it off stage and out cold. The stage reverted to look like the sky, and the   
floor was made to look like the top of the Highwind airship. Suddenly, the YMCA music started playing, and  
Cid and the other pilots jumped up on stage. ((Cid was suffering from more hyper poisoning. Everyone was  
in on it this time, though, so no one was mad at anyone except for Cid, but he was too hyper to care about  
the others poisoning his cofee again.))  
  
Flyin,  
Flyin' over the seas, yeah we're  
Flyin',  
Flyin' over the seas, and we're  
Battlin',  
Evil Weapons and thigns, because  
We are crew aboard the...  
  
Why don't you come to the,  
Sky--- Ship Highwind!  
It's fun to stay at the,  
Sky---- Ship Highwi-- ind!  
  
Fun stuff happens all day,   
You make some good pay,  
Plus we need more crew today!  
  
Why don't you work at the,  
Sky-- Ship Highwind!  
It's great to work at the,  
Sky--- Ship Highwi-- ind!  
  
  
You get the point. The song continued like this untill it ended. Surprisingly, the group of pilots got some  
applause, despite their failed attempt at synchronized dancing. Next up, five people seemed to have rehersed  
a musical for the rest of the people. Barret ran up stage, followed by Cloud and Tifa, and then Yuffie, who  
was literally dragging Vincent on-stage by his cape. THe vampire had his arms crossed, scowling as he was   
forcefully added to the rest of the cast. The magic stage transformed, and they were all in odd outfits and  
off-stage. The stage ground was a grassy field, the background was a huge kingdom with a volcano far off,  
and the lights were simulating warm daylight. Tifa, dressed as a queen, and Yuffie, dressed as a princess,  
were riding on their chocobo-drawn carraige. Suddenly, the chocobo broke free ((running into the stables  
and wrecking Nanaki's office)), and a large dragon appeared!! ((Barret, dressed up as an evil dragon))  
  
The dragon laughed/roared and kidnapped the queen, taking her to a castle far away. The king heard  
of this and rushed on-stage, riding a lion (nanaki) and wearing battle armor (which was really a cheap,  
metal-looking paper-mache). "What happened, Princess Yuffie?" asked King Cloud (What, expecting Vincent  
to be king?). The princess took out a large blade. "Queen Tifa was kidnapped! Let's go get the dragon!"  
So the two marched off, singing a song, off to the volcano.  
(Sung to the tune of "The Ants go Marching 1 by 1")  
  
  
We're off to save the queen today, horah, horah..  
ANd then the dragon we will slay, horah! Horah!  
We're headed to the dragon cave,  
Hey here we are, let's slay that knave!  
And we all go marching down, through the ground, to go kick, Barret's butt..  
  
So they went into the cave to slay the evil Barret dragon. As they got deeper in the cave ((The magic  
stage changed to a cave background)), Princess Yuffie disappeared. The king slayed the dragon, saved Tifa,  
and walked out of the cave before realizing Yuffie was gone! "She must have wondered into.. um.. The  
Castle!" King Cloud said, having to look at a cue-card in the back because he forgot his line. Tifa punched his  
arm, whispering, "You idiot.."  
  
The magic stage transformed into a castle. The king and queen disappeared and the scene showed the  
Princess, who was standing nervously still, with an evil vampire walking slow, calm circles around her. "Wh..  
What are you going to do with me?" asked the princess, scared stiff. The vampire shook his head, muttering  
words of, "Why did I let you get me into this..." under his breath before saying, in a quite menacing, sinister,  
and actually frightening voice, "Because, my dear, I am a vampire. And didn't you know that princesses have  
the sweetest blood?"  
  
Vincent had done it now. He'd gotted possessed by the demon of acting, if such thing exists. But  
this is my story, and it does exist, so nyah!  
  
  
"Why don't you kidnap another princess?" Yuffie asked, sweating a bit. Vincent walked in front of the  
princess and flashed his fangs. "Because, your highness, all the others are guarded by evil dragons atop  
treacherous castles or mountains. I'm quite fortunate to come by one so.. easy.." His voice was actually  
so frightening, the audience was at the edge of their metal foldable chairs in suspense.  
  
  
The scene changed to the King and Queen walking into the castle. While they went into another musical,  
which was so boring and corny I'm sure none of you out there would want to hear it, the vampire and the  
princess were backstage. The lion was waiting beside the stage, and the dragon was in the audience, him  
supposedly dead and all. But back to backstage.  
  
[Yuffie] Hey Vincent, you did great out there!  
[Vincent] ....  
[Yuffie] Hey, if I act really, really good on the next scene too, will ya gimme some Materia?  
[Vincent] You stole one from me yesterday, Yuffie. Why do you wish to have more?  
[Yuffie] C'mon! Just one?  
[Vincent] No.  
[Yuffie] Please? I'll act REALLY good!  
[Vincent] No!  
[Yuffie] Please?  
[Vincent] NO!!  
[Yuffie] .... Please?  
Yuffie smiled her most innocent smile. Vincent sighed.  
[Vincent] Alright. But I will act as if I were truly a vampire. As for you, breath a word of this to anyone and  
you will regret it dearly.  
[Yuffie] Yaaay!! I knew my charm would work!!  
  
  
Vincent sighed again, irritated, and took a shiny, yellow Sense materia out, tossing it to Yuffie. She looked  
at the orb excitedly as she pocketed it and ran on stage again.  
  
  
  
Cloud ran into the stage-room where the princess and the vampire were. The vampire laughed sinisterly,  
sending chills down everyone's spine as he walked over to the princess. He flashed his fake, somehow very  
realistic fangs to the king and said, "You're too late. She's mine."  
He leaned down and 'bit' the girl's neck. She winced and fake blood dripped down her neck as she  
fell back on the bed and the curtains closed with Cloud about to kill the Vamp with a wooden stake.  
  
The curtains opened again, and everyoen stood on-stage to bow, before they all walked off and the next  
act came up. They all walked towards the audience in a group. "So, Yuffie, where'd you learn to act that   
good?" Cloud asked the girl as Tifa sat next to the evil Barret dragon. Yuffie looked up at him. "Uh.. I'm not  
really that good at acting."  
"But you sounded just like you were in a bit of pain there!" Cloud said.  
"Yeah, but whoever gave Vincent those fake fangs did a poor job of it. The idiot gave him sharp ones!"  
"But what about the fake blood?"  
"What fake blood?" Yuffie asked. "That jerk accidently bit me!"  
"What!?" Cloud said, looking at her. She covered his mouth as Vincent shot a cold stare at them.  
"I promised him not to tell anyone, but.." whispered Yuffie, "it was worth it. He gave me a sense materia!  
Besides, it wasn't his fault. I'm sure he didn't know you jerks gave him sharp, fake fangs."  
"Um.. I didn't give him fangs. We don't have any fake fangs on this ship."  
"What!?" Yuffie almost shouted.  
"Yeah, and you knwo Vincent isn't the type to have little toys like fake fangs."  
"You mean..."  
  
Cloud walked off to sit with Tifa as Yuffie stopped, watching Vincent walking over to a corner and hanging  
his head down as he always does. She put one hand to her neck. "That jerk! Is he a..."  
  
~fin  
  
  
Sorry, this one was a bit shorter than others, but I did make it have two Long chapters. Besides, I needed  
to hurry up and give some thanks out. Adios amigos, and we'll catch you next time. I even got a new theme!  
  
((Theme Music for SKYSHIP HIGHWIND plays, which is really the YMCA music))  
  
Flyin,  
Flyin' over the seas, yeah we're  
Flyin',  
Flyin' over the seas, and we're  
Battlin',  
Evil Weapons and thigns, because  
We are crew aboard the...  
  
Why don't you come to the,  
Sky--- Ship Highwind!  
It's fun to stay at the,  
Sky---- Ship Highwi-- ind!  
  
Fun stuff happens all day,   
You make some good pay,  
Plus we need more crew today!  
  
Why don't you work at the,  
Sky-- Ship Highwind!  
It's great to work at the,  
Sky--- Ship Highwi-- ind!  
  
  
[Cid and Pilots] See you next time on..  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
  
Here it is, the fabled... HALL OF FAME!!  
  
*~*~*Hall*Of*Fame*~*~*  
EmperorShadow71 -- ((Only added two poisons that weren't there. Great answer!))  
*~*~*~~~*~*~~~~*~*~*  
  
  
(((((THANKS)))))  
Thanks to all you great people out there who posted a review!!  
  
Mana ANgel () "HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!! More please! This is really hilarious XD"  
Icequeen "This is the first FF7 story I've really enjoyed in a long time. Please keep going."  
Thanks again!  
  
,,,  
):| HALL OF FLAME \ "_" /  
  
Great! No flamers yet! Wahooo!  
  
  
*~*~*Contest*~*~*  
As before, these things only make you a spot in the Hall of Fame. This episode's question is..  
  
What is Vincent?  
  
((GOod QUestion, Huh?))  
  
See you great people next time I feel like bein an idiot! And the next one will be...  
  
((Preview))  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
Why You Don't Invade People's Dreams  
((Note; Thanks Section was remodified Jan 10, 2002)) 


	3. Episode Three

Wow! Three reviews!!.. Ok, so that's not too big, but this must be the best series I've written yet, as the  
other two have one or no revs. Thanks again to those who reviewed by January 10th, your thanks is  
on Ep 2 now, and anyone that reviews will stay on my thanks list for reading the story (^_^) Oh, and   
please forgive the many, many typos, I have Cait Sith do the spell check, but he can't spell very wlel. So  
sorrie.  
  
Disclyamere;  
Cloud, Cid, and the other guys don't belong to me. YMCA doesn't belong to me (the song). The lyrics  
I made up do, but not the song itself (refer to last episode for lyrics). Actually, about nothing in these stories  
belongs to me. Sad, huh? I also make no cash in doing this, blah blah blah...  
  
Please Read/Review, peeps, and remember;  
  
Reviews are nice,  
Answers are, too.  
But if you flame this story,  
It's the 'Hall of Flame' for you!  
Bwahahahahahah!! (( Wonder if anyone knows how weak of a threat that was...? ))  
  
  
((YMCA music and Skyship Highwind song plays))  
  
And now, for the third, surprisingly not dried up yet episode of...  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
  
  
Time;  
After forcing Ultima Weapon to run away like a coward, the group now flies overseas, in search of the  
hideous, not-so-omni-powerful beast. But, after that dance party, everyone was so tired, they had to take  
a break and sleep the rest of the night.  
((Note that Cait is being forced to drive the ship, him being a doll and all, he wouldn't fit in with this next  
plot very good.))  
  
But one girl was awake in her dreams, and decided to climb out of her mind and search aboard the  
highwind for other, better dreams....  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
Why You Don't Invade People's Dreams  
  
  
  
Yuffie's dream body wondered the halls. To the human eye, she was invisable unless she was in a  
dream. Or unless you went into her room and saw her real body in bed. It's hard to explain, but she's kind've  
a spirit right now untill her body wakes up. Surely some people have seen others spirits that were unconscience  
right before the original body died, which is very rare.  
  
Anyway, the young thief wandered into the nearest room --- Cloud's room. She saw him sleeping and  
then saw a dream bubble above his head, showing what he was dreaming. I would have described Yuffie's  
dream, but she was having a dull one that would put you all to sleep. Also I'm lazy. But onto the story.  
Yuffie jumped into the dream bubble and fell down a large crator, landing on a crystal platform. She  
looked up and saw an angel-winged, half-human being floating in a cloudy background, and Cloud was  
there, trying to battle it. As the thing summoned a meteor to crash into the sun, Yuffie decided to get out   
of that nightmare as quick as she could, and flew out the room, up a ladder, and into a more interesting  
dream of Tifa's.  
  
When she got there, she fell onto a bench in a church house. Orgistral wedding music played and the  
thief girl looked to the right to see something that made her have to hold back tears of laughter. Tifa, in  
a wedding gown, was marching up the isle with-- with-- CLOUD!! The girl busted out laughing. Tifa looked over  
to her. "Yuffie? What are you doing in my dream?!" Tifa asked, annoyed as she continued walking. Yuffie  
looked around at all the dream people looking mean at her. She smiled innocently as Barret walked over   
to her and threw her out of the dream. She flew out the door and landed in Nanaki's dream bubble.  
  
  
She hit the ground hard and saw Aeris petting Nanaki on the head, like she used to often. The surroundings  
were more interesting than most. Trees were everywhere, not a sign of tehcnology or pollution. Warm rays  
of the sun cut through in a few areas, providing light in the dense forest. She walked over to the two.   
((-Script-))  
  
[Yuffie] Nanaki, you must've really liked Aeris.  
The lion looked startled, but looked at the thief and calmed down.  
[Nanaki] She was a best friend to me.   
The girl petting Nanaki faded.  
[Nanaki] I agree with Cloud in that prospect. I, too, despise Sephiroth for killing Aeris.  
[Yuffie] I don't really have anything personal against this guy, so.. I think I'll let you guys have the fun with  
him.  
[Nanaki] How did you get into my dream, anyway?  
[Yuffie] Oh, that part was easy. Tifa made Barret hurl me outta her dream and I landed here.  
[Nanaki] ... Ok.... It's hard to concentrate while you're here, though. I hate to be rude, but could you please  
leave my dream and go into, say, Vincent's dream or someone that seems to actually have patience with  
you?  
[Yuffie] But you have patience with me.  
[Nanaki] Yes, but didn't I threated to bite your hand off a day or so ago?  
[Yuffie] .... um... Yes, actually. But Vincent bit me, too!  
  
((Normal))  
  
Nanaki didn't hear her; Aeris was back already and he was too busy being petted like a kitten. Yuffie  
decided to leave the lion's dream, as to not anger him, and climbed the stairs up to Cid's dream.  
  
  
As she got there, however, she landed in a fighter jet. Panicked, she grabbed the controls and  
pulled up as the plane almost hit the ground. Cid's voice came over the radio. "You %$&^ idiot! I thought  
I killed you already!?" Yuffie looked behind her to see a corpse with a bullet through its head and cringed.  
The plane behind her started shooting. "Cid!! It's me! Yuffie!!" she screamed through the radio. "Stop shooting  
you stupid jerk!!" "Yuffie?" a voice came over the radio. "You %$&^ troublemaker!" Bullets blazed past  
the plane again. "What're you doing in my dream!?"  
"I was just seeing what you were dreaming, that's all!!"  
"Take this!!"  
  
Yuffie started pressing buttons and trying to control the plane as a missile whizzed by. She accidently  
let Cid pass her and then shot his plane with a homing missile. "AAAAaaarfrrrgghhh!! %$&^ thief!!" yelled  
the pilot. She jumped out of his dream as he woke up shouting those same words, and she ran out of the room,  
dashing into the nearest door, hoping it was her own. Without paying attention to whomever's dream it was, she   
jumped in, and landed in a library. Not just an ordinary library; this was the library in Nibelheim, where many things  
took place most know nothing of. Yuffie looked around, expecting to see Sephiroth, but only saw broken test tubes.  
She left the room and looked around. Although not as good at it as Cait, she was a bit of an evesdropper at times,   
and had overheard how they found Vincent. She put one hand on the side of her neck and walked into a nearby   
door, which was actually unlocked-- unlike what she'd heard from Cloud and the others. Several open coffins revealed  
rotting corpses and skeletons, and in the middle of the room was a purple coffin, still closed. Hoping the others  
told the truth about this place, she crept slowly to the coffin. As she opened the coffin, the whole area around her  
turned pitch-black except for the spotlight around a red cloaked figure, not too far off.   
  
  
  
Twelve minutes later, as Yuffie was creeping back into her own mind, she was instantly woken up by   
several angry voices. Tifa and Cid were beside the bed, Nanaki was at the foot of the bed, and Vincent was by  
the door, staring towards that direction. "Uh... What did I do this time?" asked the thief, trying to wake up enough  
to defend herself.   
"STAY OUTTA MY DREAMS YA %&*$^ PEST!!" shouted Cid, before storming out of the room.   
"Same goes here!" Tifa said. "Thanks to you, I woke up!" She walked out of the room.  
"Please don't intrude in my dreams again, Yuffie." Nanaki said, before groggily walking out of the room.  
  
Vincent watched the others leave, then looked over at Yuffie. "Let me guess, 'Stay out of my dreams', right?"  
said the girl. Vince stared at her for a second and walked over to her. "Allow me to put it simply. Stay out of other  
people's dreams. The others may kill you the next day.." he said, before turning to walk out of the room. He closed the door behind him as the thief  
layed back down, instantly falling asleep.  
  
Guess she won't try that little prank again.  
  
  
~fin  
  
Well, figured I'd go ahead and post this. Man, I'm dried up for now untill my spy comes back with more ideas... Eh, forget I said that? Anyway, sorry for the short fic. What? Stop waving pitchforks and stuff, I'm only human! Hehe, anyway, I've taken a bit of laziness lately so on all my updated fics one chapter will be missing the Hall Of Fame and the Hall Of Fame. Sorry, but thanks a million to you great people out there who read reviews, please check my reviews atleast to give credit where it is due. And untill my evil spy returns from the comedy shows and script makers, I'll see you later on..  
  
{[SKYSHIP |-|IGHWIND]}   
  
  
(((ymca music plays and Cid and the other pilots, who are always drugged up on Hypers before this, get up and to the YMCA-style dance while singing the Skyship Highwind theme, see Ep 2 for lyrics.))  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review, Mister or Miss reader person head. And thank you for reading this fic! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	4. Episode Four

ALRIGHT!! REVIEWS!!! YOU LOVE ME!!! YOU REALLY LOVE ME!!!... Ow, who threw that!? Anyway, I finally got a better spell checker. No one. Big improvement.   
WARNING Story has been bumped to PG-13 for things included in this episode, such as drinking, etc..  
  
  
Disclaimer Thingy:  
Cloud, Cid, and the other guys don't belong to me. YMCA doesn't belong to me (the song). The lyrics  
I made up do, but not the song itself (refer to Episode Two for lyrics). Actually, about nothing in these stories  
belongs to me. Sad, huh? I also make no cash in doing this, blah blah blah...  
  
Please Read/Review, peeps, and remember;  
  
Reviews are nice,  
Answers are, too.  
But if you flame this story,  
It's the 'Hall of Flame' for you!  
Bwahahahahahah!!   
  
  
((Theme of YMCA plays as Skyship Highwind flies over the seas))  
  
AND now, for the first-ever FOURTH EPISODE of..  
  
{[Skyship ]-[ighwind]}  
Between the Lines  
  
  
Time:  
After Weapon had been chased and pulverized hundreds upon thousands upon.. um... millions of times and FINALLY seemed to have stopped somewhere. And now, the ship was flying off to battle him!!! AND THANK YOU FOR THE EXCELLENT SUGGESTIONS ChibiDimensionGuardian ()!!!!!!!!!!!!! We love ya man!  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
Why Vampires Shouldn't Drink  
  
  
It had been a very, long, tiresom day of training today. And everyone was exhausted. No, really, they were all sitting around on some couches that never appeared in the game out in the bridge. Except for Vincent, but he always stands in the corner anyway. "This is sooo dull.." Yuffie said irritably, before grabbing a brown sack as the Skyship rammed Ultima Weapon and shook violently. Cid was currently piloting, so he and his foul mouth weren't in the room at the time. Pity. Although they did hear quite a few shouts of "WHAT THE $(&@^ DID THAT @#$(*^@%&*( DO TO THE $&@^ SHIP!? CLOUD, TIFA, GET YOUR USELESS %#&*^$@*($^@(%^ OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!"  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked at eachother, sighed miserably, and ran to the walkway that lead to the bridge, Tifa slipping her knuckles on and Cloud whipping out his best sword. "uuughhh, I hate airships.." Yuffie said miserably. Nanaki walked into the room, stretching, and sat down on one of the chairs. Cait Sith wasn't sitting; He still couldn't sit after being shot in the butt the other day, so he stood between a couple of chairs. "Where's Vincent?" Nanaki asked as Yuffie pulled her mouth away from the brown sack, pale as always. Barret sighed irritated. "How the %*^ should I know? Send Cait to look for his useless tail or somethin'."  
  
Barret stood up and walked out of the room and into the break room. The three in the chairs back below sat patiently, bored. (except for Cait. who still had a bullet lodged up his.. you get the point. Don't ask how another one got there. You don't want to know.)  
Suddenly, shouting could be heard above. "%*7 it, man! Gimme some of that, I need a drink too!" came Barret's voice, before there was a bit of struggle, followed by a bunch of gunshots. Barret dashed out of the room and practically jumped down the stairs to where the others were. Everyone stared at him. "What's wrong with you?" Yuffie asked, dearly glad the ship wasn't moving anymore. Barret made a rude gesture at the waiting room above. "That %*^@ vampire drank all the wine!" he said angrily. Everyone stared at him blankly as a gunshot fired and a bullet richochet off the walls. A red figure leapt over the rails and landed without a sound below, gun pointed at Barret. Yuffie looked irritably at both of them. "Barret, you should've known better than to shoot at a drunk man." she sighed. "Trust me, I've done it before." Suddenly, the ship shook as Ultima fired a blast at the trio fighting him. Yuffie ran into the bathroom as everone else stood far, far away from Vincent and Barret, who were now shooting and dodging eachother. Boy is it a good thing Aeris wasn't there!   
  
  
  
  
After Several Hours Passed, Cloud, Cid, and Tifa walked in. "What the %*#^ happened here!?" Cid shouted as he saw Barret on the floor, out cold. Nanaki poked his head from behind a couch. "Well... Vincent got a little drunk.." said the lion.  
"What?!" the three fighters said in unison.   
"Yeah, and right now he's in the bathroom." the lion said. Yuffie walked out of the nearby bathroom, holding a fresh paper bag. "Yeesh, and I thought I was weak-stomached." she said, sitting down on one of the couches, using Barret as a footrest. Cloud and Tifa sat on the couch next to her. Cid walked up the stairs and into the waiting room.   
  
Vincent walked out of the bathroom, walking over to a corner as usual. Although most everyone on the skyship didn't know this, he was quite pale under the cloak, and had a throbbing headache. Boy, don'tcha just hate drinkin too much? Suddenly, a vocie shouted out, echoing throughout the hallways. "WHO THE $@%^( DRANK ALL THE %^@$^*@&^$*@&% ALCHOHOL!!??!?!" he yelled, jumping out of the break room and down the stairs, lance in hand. Everyone jumped up and ran for their lifes.. Except for Barret, who was still out cold.  
  
Another average day on the Skyship.  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
Why You Don't Fight Superpowerful Thingamajigs That Breath Underwater And  
Stop You And Shoot You With Big Emerald Beam Thingies Or Giant Red Thingies  
That Slap You Silly With One Hit  
(ok so the title is too long, so sue me..)  
  
time:   
Same as always; After killing Ultimate Weapon, the group now decides  
that fighting the other Weapons will come in handy. However, they're in for  
the worst two fights of their life....  
  
  
Everyone climbs into their favorite little sub and dive underwater - twenty minutes  
later, Cait breaks into a song..  
"We're all in a yellow submarine,  
A yellow submarine,  
A-"  
"SHUT UP CAIT!!" everyone else shouted. Cait cowered..  
  
  
About five minutes later..  
  
"Hey, what th'heck is THAT piece of junk?" Barret said, pointing at the large  
screen that showed what was in front of them; There was a huge green.. thing..  
slowly coming towards them..   
"IT'S GONNA KILL US!! IT'S GONNA KILL US, IT'S GUNNA KILL USS!!!!" screamed  
Cait before Vincent shot him between the eyes.   
"I hate stuffed animals.." muttered the vampire as Yuffie giggled a bit.  
"So, who's gonna take him?" Nanaki asked. Vincent stretched. "I haven't   
fought in ages.. Count me in."  
Yuffie jumped up. "We're actually not in the skyship, I'm sure as heck gonna  
fight!!"  
Cloud nodded and got ready to jump out.. As Weapon slowly came to a stop, the  
three agreed fighters leapt out of the sub to fight. And then...  
SMASH!  
  
Weapon stomped all of them with one hearty stomp.  
  
Ten minutes later..  
Back on Skyship..  
  
"Well, that didn't turn out well.." Cloud said, his arm in bandages. Yuffie was in  
her usual part of the ship, airsick once more.. Vincent was resting up, who had covered  
for Yuffie and been knocked out. And yet, half an hour later, Cloud, Cid, and Tifa were  
back out in the sea to fight..  
  
And, needless to say, all three were knocked out in the rest area of Skyship Highwind   
from the fight..  
  
  
The Next Day....  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in the meeting room - The skyship was parked outside the  
Golden Saucer's desert surroundings so Yuffie was there as well. "Alright, maybe we  
should fight Ruby first.." Cloud said, sighing.   
"I'll fight this time." Vincent said, standing up. "I feel up to the battle today.."  
  
And so the Skyship flew up into the air. Cid dropped off Cloud ("I'm the leader, so I  
have to go no matter what."), Vincent, and Yuffie ("YOU AIN'T LEAVIN ME BEHIND ON THIS  
CRUDDY SHIP VINCENT VALENTINE!!").   
  
The three fighters landed in the sand as Ruby Weapon shot out of the ground.  
((And now, good people, I do what I do best.... FIGHT SCENE!!))  
  
The battle began as Ruby roared, jabbing its claw at the group. Cloud and Tifa jumped over it,  
Vincent rolling under it and firing an array of deathblow shots at RW, doing no damage whatsoever. And then suddenly, the sand from underneath Vincent's feet began swirling into a whirlpool, sucking him under like quicksand as the spiral faded. Cloud yelled and summoned Ultima, which fired off in an  
awesome green blast, doing... nothing. He too was consumed by the sand. The beast then slapped Tifa to the ground before digging its claws into the sand, two tendrils sprouting behind her. She healed herself, right before Ruby casted Ultima and finished her off....  
  
  
((Prologue))  
((In The Highwind))  
  
"%*@#, this %@*&s!" Cid yelled. "I say we go kick Seph's %@&*^ $@^$*@%!!" Everyone  
looked back and forth, before Cait yelled out excitedly. "HEY!! I just bought the player's guide for  
this game!! Cloud, you and Tifa are about Lv. 65 now, so Seph will be easier to kill!!!" Everyone  
cheered... Find out what happens next in the next issue of this stupidily plotless jumble  
of meaningless pointless sentances phrases and words all compiled together in an annoyingly  
stupid way to form the humorous and insanely idiotic series based on the game Final Fantasy 7 and featuring sentences so long it's annoying entitled...  
  
  
[{-SKYSHIP HIGHWIND-]}  
[{-Between the Lines-}]  
  
WARNING!  
Next episode will contain spoilers, and although Seph is quite the wuss once you're Lv. 65  
or above, I just felt like forewarning you so as not to ruin the game ~_~ Adios muchachos. 


	5. Episode Five

Ok.. um... well... FINALLY FF.Net is fixed. Yeesh. Anyway, I've been getting better at typing, and  
I FINALLY beat FF7 the other day with a team of [Cloud-Lv65][Tifa-Lv64]&[Vincent-Lv63],  
meh time was like 50 hours (somewhere between 50-52), and I didn't have Knights of the Round,  
Final Strike, Bahamut ZERO, Mimic, or even any of the W-Materias like W-Summon. Just got  
Chockobuckle E-Skill though. Quite humerous.... I've got to use it in one of these sometime... Oh,  
and as a fair warning? After this, it'll still stay with the corny stupid humoer and all = P But I'll  
also be tossing in plotline and SAP. You heard me, SAP. ROMANCE. BLAH BLAH BLAH.   
Live with it and don't flame me _O  
  
  
Disclaimer Thingy:  
Cloud, Cid, and the other guys don't belong to me. YMCA doesn't belong to me (the song). The lyrics  
I made up do, but not the song itself (refer to Episode Two for lyrics). Actually, about nothing in these stories  
belongs to me. Sad, huh? I also make no cash in doing this, blah blah blah...  
  
And I'll skip the corny lil rhyme for this time, but FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE PLEASE READ  
AND REVIEW!!!  
  
((theme of YMCA plays as the skyship flies towards the Northern Creater))  
  
And here we are, at the FIFTH episode of this impossibly stupid, yet somehow not dead, FANFICTION!!  
  
{[-SKYSHIP HYGHWIND-]}  
{[-Between the Lines-]}  
  
  
  
  
Time:   
Well, why can't you guess what time it is? THey've just landed in Northern Crator  
and are now heading down the mysterious Northern Crator to deal with Sephiroth. This  
episode is devoted to... What else? The group's boredom. What DID they do to pass the time  
while traveling down the cavernous trek? And once they split up, what did the other groups do?  
Etc, etc, so on, so forth, let's move of with it shall we?  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
Everyone hates Sephiroth...  
  
  
  
Everyone climbed the ladder down the Highwind after it landed in the depths of the Northern  
Crator. Cid was shining his lance while walking, Vincent was loading his Death Penalty rifle,  
Cloud was sorting through his materia and equipping them on his Ultima Weapon sword, Tifa  
was looking around the eerie green glow down the middle of the cavern as she walked, Nanaki  
was keeping a watch for any sign on monsters, Cait Sith was giving Barret his fortune again   
([Barret]"ANOTHER ADD!? WHY YOU--"), and Yuffie was prancing behind Vincent, pestering him to  
let her have a new Summon materia - She currently had a Sense, Steal, Throw, and Leviathan materia,  
with Sense being the only one actually given to her. Oh, and I almost forgot, she had stolen a  
Recover materia from Vincent, and now had two since it was Mastered.   
  
"Please?" Yuffie asked sweetly.  
"No." Vincent said coldly.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Just one?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
"No."  
"I'll give ya somethin!"  
"No."  
"You don't even know what-"  
"No, I'm not going to give you a summon materia, Yuffie!"  
The two walked down deeper as Cloud and the others fended off a feirce Shadow Dragon, an  
awkward silence now befallen between them..  
"... Please?"   
"NO, Yuffie!"  
  
  
This argument continued untill they reached the bottom of the area and climbed down to a  
fork in the road... cave... path... thing. Vincent walked over to the side, his back turned on the  
group, who were all scattered in the middle. Cloud split them into two groups; He, Tifa, Barret, and  
Cid were going one way, and Vincent, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Yuffie were going the other (to their right,  
but in the game it'd be picking Left.) "Oh, man.." muttered Yuffie as they started down the path.  
"'Materia Hunter Yuffie' sounds like the last chapter of 'Materia Forever'..."   
  
"I'll kill this Sephiroth guy before any of you can get to'im!" Cid yelled, running down the path.   
Cait gulped. "I'd just like you all to know that it's been great knowing all of you.. *sniff*.."  
(ok so those were quotes from the game. o_O I ran out of ideas, so sue me.)  
  
Everyone walked close together in case of a sudden attack. After all, this was the LAST  
AREA OF THE GAME. Ya don't wanna die after gettin this far. Vincent put up a counter materia on his  
Death Penalty right before a pack of those floating tadpole... ish... things.... attacked. Vince, Red (Nanaki), and Yuffie took stance (Cait: "You guys can have this one, I don't wanna take  
the fun out of it for you...") as the tadpole.. ish.. things leapt at them. They jumped out of the way  
as Red spit out a bellow of raging flames. The flames faded to smoke as the tadpoles continued  
their deadly assault, one charging at each of the four fighters. Vincent jabbed the barrel of his  
rifle up the mouth of the one after him, firing off over and over before slashing it off of him  
with his golden claw-hand. Then, he twirled his rifle around and shot a deathblow at the  
tadpole, blasting it to bits. He stood straight and looked around at the others;  
Yuffie just finished digging her blade through another tadpole, slicing it in half. She'd  
never learned all of her Limit skills, so she had a harder time fighting than the others,  
but it hadn't stopped her from winning the fights. Nanaki just incinerated the one that  
had pursued him as it fell to the ground, a charred, blackened corpse. All three watched  
Cait with a bit of humor...  
The stupid stuffed animal (also known as Reeves of the ShinRa; e-mail me if I'm  
wrong about this), Cait Sith, was running around in circles, yelling madly. The tadpole was  
baring its fangs, snapping at him.. "HALP MEE!! YUFFIEE!! VINCENT!! RED THIRTEEN!! HELP!!"  
yelled the complete idiot. Vincent merely stared coldly at him; Yuffie was giggling loudly,   
before she busted out laughing; Red merely shook his head out of pity for the doll's   
stupidity.. "Use your Megaphone, you dolt.." Vincent snapped. The doll turned around,  
bite marks all over him, and tossed a pair of dice. There was a blinding flash and the tadpole  
had been discentegrated. They continued on down the path, Cait Sith pulling shards of fangs  
out of his body. Ow..  
  
  
Then, their worst fears happened.. "Ugh, another intersection.." Yuffie complained  
miserably. Vincent looked over both paths; "Red, you decide. Just don't stick me with  
that imbecile Cait..."  
"I AIN'T NO IMBOCILE!!" yelled the doll aggrivatingly. "I just hate fighting.."  
"Figures." Red sighed. "Well, I guess you're going that way.. Vincent, you'll  
obviously be taking the other way no matter what I say... Yuffie -"  
The young thief girl was sitting next to the lion. He jumped back in surprise.  
She gave him a pitiful look. "I don't wanna go with the stupid doll!" she said.   
Red looked at her emotionessly. "Well, I'm certainly not-"  
"I SAID I AIN'T GOING WITH CAIT!!" screamed Yuffie defiantly. Nanaki  
stared for a second, then replied in a weak, quick voice, "Ok, go with vincent!!"  
"Yay!" the thief said, jumping up and hugging the lion, then walking down the  
path after Vincent, who had began his trek while the argument took place. Red was  
now stuck with Cait Sith, to keep him from getting himself killed..  
  
  
((thirty minutes later..))  
  
"Hey, Vince?" Yuffie asked, ducking under a stalagtite (or mite.. Curses, I forget,  
whichever rock thingies hang off the ceiling.. You get the point.).   
"Yes, what is it?" asked Vincent, a bit annoyed. She'd been making up nicknames for  
him as they went along, 'vinnie' being one he particularly despised.   
"How much longer till we catch up with the others?"  
"I don't know."  
"... Can I have a Summon materia?" asked the little girl innocently.  
"... What ever happened to that Leviathan creature your father gave you?"  
"Feh, I hate my old man, I only use Lev because I have to. So how 'bout it,  
Vinnie?"  
Vincent twitched a bit. He hated being called Vinnie..  
"NO, Yuffie, for the last time."  
Tears welled up in Yuffie's eyes.  
"B-Bu.. But...."  
"Don't even start with me.."  
"Y-You meanie!" Yuffie said. "All I want is a Summon materia!" she busted out crying..  
"... Yuffie, quit.. C'mon, stop it... ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE, here!" Vincent said, losing  
his patience. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a Summon he used before he  
learned his third Limit Level transformation. He gave the glowing red orb to Yuffie.  
"Now stop making a habit of bothering me." he warned. Yuffie nodded and put the  
orb into one of the slots in her arm guard as she followed Vincent out of the crevice and  
into a huge circular cavern with an eerie green glow errupting from the center into a  
huge pit that fell into the core. She eyed Cloud nearby. "Cloud! You jerk! You were thinking about  
ditchin' us weren't you?!" she yelled, running after him as the others came out of another  
crevice.  
  
  
Everyone now crowded together in the cavern. Cloud got a bit of help with some items  
the others found along the way, before a loud roaring could be heard overhead.. Everyone  
looked up. There, many stories above, was a huge army of beasts flooding down the caverns  
after them.. "Look at the number.." Red said, gazing in horror at the beasts up above.  
"%@^&!! They're coming in full force!!" yelled Cid, giving quite a rude arm gesture up at  
the monsters.. The group discussed what they were going to do as the monsters drew ever near.  
Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa ran down the rest of the way, and suddenly JENOVA appeared as they  
landed on a crystal platform!!  
Of coarse, she never even did noticable damage before she died. No, really, she is that  
pathetic when you're strong enough with just a mere Slash-All and Ultima Weapon combo.   
Oh, and if you somehow take enough damage, the Omni Slash helps. Once you get this far,  
getting through the Battle Arena is easy - And I'll tell you how as soon as the fic's over as a  
bit of a bonus...  
  
Then the crystals shattered and fell down into the core. Then Seph appeared!  
Oh no! Everyone floated into the air as Seph began toying with them; Then, Cait  
Sith and Barret were slammed away from the others by a wave of force. The  
others split into two groups as Seph mutated, then they kicked his BUTT!! However,  
Tifa, Cid, and Red were slammed away to join the others soon after....  
  
Suddenly, everything around them was replaced by red/pink sky and clouds, and  
the new, even MORE aggrivating Sephiroth appeared, a shining silver barrier surrounding  
him as the battle began. "Oh, man, not good, not good.." gasped Yuffie. "I ain't supposed  
to be down here!!"   
"Shut up and fight!" Cloud said a bit harshly as he cast the E-Skill "Shadow Flare" into  
Sephiroth, dealing a good several thousands of damage in a huge black explosion of  
darkness. Yuffie gulped and held up her hand, closing her eyes as she faded away, summoning  
whatever creature Vincent had given her...  
  
The clouds above parted as Sephiroth was raised slowly into the sky; A gigantic, red  
dragon (also known as Neo Bahamut) reared its head back and fired a gigantic beam,  
doing a fair dent of damage in Seph. Yuffie smirked at her own handiwork as she faded in,  
noticing what appeared to be a small bruise on his right arm as Vincent cast the Beta skill  
upon Seph in a dizzying exlposion of colors. Sephiroth then yelled, holding out his hand,  
blasting a ray of blue into Vincent. Yuffie leapt out of the way as Vincent was slammed  
backwards. She quickly ran up to him to cast a Cure All spell upon him as Cloud jumped  
and slashed Seph one good time with Ultima Weapon. Vincent slowly staggared up before  
the cure spell could be cast.. "Yuffie.. get away... I'm feeling less human every second.."  
said Vincent in between gasps of air. Yuffie blinked then remembered something she saw  
once when she was teamed up with Vincent a while back; He could transform into fearsome  
beasts with awesome power.. Vincent growled inhumanly as huge purple demonic wings shot out  
of his back, a purple demon's body ripping out of his cloak as he hovered into the air, doing a quick  
twirl before hurling several blades of Chaos power at Sephiroth.   
  
Sephiroth growled deeply, glaring at the three as he rose his hand into the sky, fading out  
as if summoning a beast.. Thousands of miles above, magic symbols faded in and out, then  
went away as a comet blazed past, flying into the galaxy. It shattered Pluto to dust, broke through  
Saturn's asteriod ring, blazed into Jupiter and destroying it and finally blasting into the Sun, which  
exploded into a Super-Nova, nearly killing all three of the heroes as the universe reverted back to  
normal in a dizzying array of astonashing.. stuff.. that words can't describe as Seph reappeared.  
Yuffie quickly tossed a Megaelixer into the air to heal them as Vincent called down the move  
Satan Slam, blasting Sephiroth with dark spirits as Cloud charged into Seph, finishing him off  
in a dizzying array of slashes. He disintegrated, withering away into the Core....  
  
  
Everyone climbed up and out of the Planet's core; Yuffie collapsed in front of Vincent  
(which she was using as a sympathy ploy to hopefully score some materia later..), who  
merely looked at her a few times as the others decided to leavei t up to the PLanet  
what happened next with Holy and Meteor and all that other crap. Yuffie jumped up happily  
and joined them along with Vince, before Cloud was pulled back into the Core  
by Seph..  
  
The rest of the events played out; I won't tell you what they are exactly, but let's just  
say it's pretty cool = P And now, our story resumes as Meteor prepares to  
smash into the Planet, and in a dizzying flash of light from Aeris and Holy and Lifestream's  
combined power, Meteor vanished, along with every trace of damage it could have done...  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
Prologue and a New Beginning..  
((WAaahhh the chapter doesn't match the others. So sad. Oh well.))  
  
The skyship, beaten and tattered, landed in Rocket Town for the last time. It  
was in drastic need of repairs. (I'll get the name of that woman that lives with Cid  
later.) Cid took his large truck and agreed to take everyone to their new destinations;  
After all, they all had their own lives to live.   
  
Cloud and Tifa were going back to Midgar to rescue Reeves and begin the rebuilding  
of the town, and hopefully the relocating of it one day. Nanaki wanted to go back to  
Cosmo Canyon, saying it was his duty or something like that. Barret was going with  
Cloud and Tifa, as well, but he was going mainly to clear his name before he   
helped with Reeves. Cait Sith was going along with them, as well, so he could show them  
where his human body was being held. Yuffie wished she didn't have to, but she had to  
go to her father and visit so he'd know she was alright. Vincent had no life to go back to  
other than his coffin; Which, I must add, he almost did go back to, but Yuffie convinced him  
to come with her and meet her father. Cid, after dropping the others off, planned to  
go back to Rocket Town and start a new life. And, well, I guess that's everyone. So,  
see you next time, on..  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
((PS))  
((Whenever you post a review, please tell me whether I should either keep on  
posting chapters into THIS story and continue the SKYSHIP series or start a new  
series with a new title and everything.. I might go with the SKYSHIP series either way  
but who knows. NOTE: The Reno/Cait glitch was fixed. Sorry for  
the mix-up -_-*)) 


	6. Episode Six

Alrighty then. Sixth episode. Eleventh chapter and running. And now I have to make stuff up off   
the top of my head because the game storyline is off. Oy vey. Let's hope I pull this  
post-FF7 fic off... Oh, and I'm going to keep using dumb humor as much as possible, but,   
well, those of you that don't want to read ANYTHING other than humor, you may not like  
this all that much. I'm tossing in a lot so it has a bit of almost everything.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Ok I don't own FF7 we get the point. Do I even have to keep posting this? *sigh*  
Waste of space if you ask me.. I mean you all know we don't own this stuff we  
write about..  
  
  
((YMCA theme plays as the theme for the show/fanfic plays))  
And now, we're into the SIXTH AND FINAL (NOT REALLY) EPISODE OF...'  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
Red's Responsability  
  
  
Everyone was standing outside Cid's place. Nanaki was licking the backsides of his  
paws; Yuffie was happily sorting through her Materia (she had recently purchased a  
high-level ALL materia from some nice man in Rocket Town); Vincent was polishing  
his Death Penalty rifle, glancing at Yuffie every now and then; Cloud was talking with  
Tifa, and started polishing his Ultima Weapon as he noticed many bloodstains of  
different colors all over it - For a so-called Ultimate Weapon, you'd think it'd clean  
itself, jeeze!; - Barret was loading up his arm/gun... thingie.. as Red and Cait  
began discussing in a more serious tone than usual - Reeves was being himself  
today, happy that he wasn't gonna die. Basically, they were horribly bored.  
Suddenly, there was a loud BANG!!! from the alleyway beside Cid's place. Everyone  
jumped up and looked at it warily, drawing their weapons and prepared to strike as  
a hideous, mechanical noise drew near, when suddenly..  
  
An old, beaten-down haywagon drove out of the alleyway. Cid peered out and waved.  
"Sorry about the *^@%y ride, that woman in there won't let me borrow her car."   
complained the pilot as he drove the haywagon around. Everyone sighed out of  
relief and withdrew their weapons as the large cow-carrier (which had been cleaned  
of any manuer and bad smell and filled with soft Curiel Greens, courtesy of the  
Chocobo ranch for saving the Planet) slowed to a halt in front of them. Cid and Tifa went  
up into the front seat beside Cid, while the others pulled a black unbreakable material  
around the back wagonish part of it as a weather guard, leaving a slit open in the back  
to climb in and out as the rest of the group hopped in; Vincent quickly found a patch of  
Greens piled up to sit behind, away from the others; Yuffie sat on the other side, looking  
around in awe; The rest sat around in random spots as Nanaki stood up, and began  
taking out Materia they'd never found use for after buying it and never would,  
and implanting it in several "posts" of Curiel Greens, illuminating the room with the soft  
glow of Mako so they could see as the truck's engine fired up and took off with a start.  
  
  
"I hate 'dis truck.." Barret complained as they hit a bump. Yuffie, however,  
was rolling around in the grass and quite enjoying herself.  
"What do you mean, you hate this truck? It's a great truck!" Yuffie said,  
half-seriously and half-just to tick him off, which seemed to work as  
Barret clutched his fist, irritated...  
He stood up and ran towards Yuffie, who rolled out of the way as the truck hit  
another bump and caused Barret to fall on his face.. Yuffie giggled as Nanaki,  
Cait, and Barret (who stood up and scowled grudgingly before joining in on  
Reeves&Red's conversation) talked together.   
  
((hours later))  
  
  
"Cloudie? Are we there yet?" Yuffie shouted from the back - She had gotten bored  
and had came up with aggrivating nicknames for everyone in the group. Cloud turned  
around and looked out of the back window of the driver's part of the wagon, and saw  
Yuffie inches away from the windowless hole as the road got rougher. "We're in the  
Cosmo Canyon lands, so we'll be there in no time." Cloud said, turning back around  
and sitting down, rejoining the conversation between himself, Tifa, and Cid (who  
occasionally swore at the mention of ShinRa).   
  
After around fifteen minutes, the truck finally sputtered to a stop in front of   
Cosmo Canyon's pathway that led up a small mountain and into cosmo canyon   
itself. Everyone hopped out of the beaten-down truck and walked up the path, then  
split up - Cloud and Tifa went with Red to visit with the Elders and set something up  
while Barret and Cid went to the bar - Everyone else was just wandering the city.  
  
  
Vincent walked up another flight of outdoor stairs then went inside the higher  
floor, staring curiously at a large metal door at the end of it..   
"WOW!! You just imported new Materia!?" gasped a voice inside one of the  
shops. Vincent peeked to his right and walked into the shop where he heard the  
voice out of curiosity, although he could already guess who it was.  
It was the materia shop, but it was stocked full of glass cases containing  
hundreds of glowing orbs of random types, anything from Time magic materia to  
HP Plus and even some rare leveled-up materia such as a Thunder magic materia  
that was MASTER-level - and very expensive, needless to say. At the front   
counter, he saw a middle-aged man who was a bit unkempt, and in front of  
the counter stood a young lady with short, raven hair. She looked about 14,  
although Vincent knew she just looked two years younger than she was. She wore  
a black halter and white shorts, and had some sort of armor surrounding her left  
arm. On her back was strapped a shimmering shuriken-like blade that was roughly  
the size of a small nightstand top, which had her collection of Materia orbs   
equipped around the center of it. She turned around suddenly to look at the  
Materia then stopped.   
"Hey, Vinnie, what're you doin' up here?" she asked innocently. Vincent  
growled silently - He hated it when she called him 'vinnie'..  
"I was going to buy something, what else?" he said, a bit coldly as he turned  
to one of the glassed-off cases and browsed through the purple orbs inside.  
Yuffie shrugged - she was used to his 'charming' personality - and   
then happily skipped over to the different shelves.  
  
  
  
((some hours later..))  
  
  
Everyone turned in for the night, all renting seperate rooms in the Inn.   
Nanaki was the only one not with them - he was studying intensly in the  
observatory. And in about seven hours, the sun shone through, illuminating  
every room; There were no doors, after all. Yuffie was the first to jump  
up ("I've gotta get to the Materia store!") - She had taken too long  
browsing last night, but said she knew exactly what orb she wanted now.  
She dashed down the steps two at a time, then felt into her pockets.   
"Ohh, man, I don't have enough gil.." she sighed, before she saw Vincent  
walking out the door... She skipped up to him happily and hugged him tight  
from the front and looked up pitifully.  
"No, you can't have any of my materia." Vincent said in advance.  
"I wasn't going to ask you that!"  
"Sure you weren't."  
"Seriously! But um you sure have a lot of cash so I was wondering.."  
"No, Yuffie. You can't borrow any money either."  
"That's mean." she sighed, letting go. "But thanks anyway!" she  
said happily, skipping towards the store. Vincent blinked, then suddenly  
realized his pockets were much lighter than they had been...  
  
An hour later, after everyone had eaten and gotten up good, they were  
all standing under the welcome sign to the city. "It's been a great  
experience helping you all." Nanaki said, bowing deeply. "I've learned  
much from all of this. I won't forget any of you."  
"Are you going to be able to come when we schedule a meeting?" Cloud  
asked out of curiosity. Nanaki shook his head.  
"It depends. If it's anytime soon, I can't make it. I still have much  
to learn before I'm responsible enough to lead my people." he sighed. "But  
once I've learned all that's required, I'll be more than glad to join you."  
And so, everyone said their goodbyes, Yuffie, Tifa and Cait all hugging  
the lion goodbye before walking down the stairs and back to the truck.  
Cid, Cloud and Tifa hopped into the front as like last time, and  
everyone that remained hopped back into the truck like they had been.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
A Mysterious Storm..  
  
  
"Sir, the test was a success." said a deep voice inside a dark  
room aboard a large black skyship.   
"And.. there's nothing to trace it back to us?" came a feminine voice from  
nearby.  
"No, ma'am.. Unfortunately, although we did target it to die out overseas,  
I'm afraid it'll strike a large island before it dies down.."  
"Those poor people." came a gruffer voice from the darkness of the unlit  
meeting room, speaking in mock sympathy. "Stop worrying about the storm now  
and make yourself useful. Get someone to repair the lights of this blasted  
room for one.."  
  
((Time: Noon))  
((Place: CHocobo Farmlands))  
The group had drove aboard the ferry to Junon, and then drove around all the  
way to the Chocobo Ranch farmland. And now, the truck slowly came to a stop  
outside the Chocobo Ranch building. Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent hopped out -  
Barret and Cait Sith were actually talking without fighting today, as Reeves  
had given up on acting a fool to hide his identity by now, no matter how  
fun it was to him. Cloud walked into the stables as the two kids ran up to  
see him. "Hiya, mister!" shouted the little kiddies. Cloud waved.   
"Whatcha need?"  
"I need Icey&Rif, Billy. My friends here need a way to get to Wutai, and  
those are the best River Chocobos I know of." The little girl skipped  
merrily up to VIncent as 'Chocobo' Billy helped CLoud with Icey, the female  
aqua-blue Chocobo, and Rif, the blue male Chocobo.  
  
Vincent looked down at the little girl with annoyance. The little girl stared  
back at him, not blinking.  
"Are you a vampire, mister?" asked the girl innocently. Vincent scowled under  
his cloak, even moreso as he heard giggling from the teenager behind him..  
"Didja hear me, mister? I asked if you were a vampire." she asked again.  
Vincent leaned down and whispered something into her ear, and the little girl  
screamed and ran away. Yuffie looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  
".. all I did was tell her I was a vampire." Vincent said, shrugging.   
"That wasn't nice." Yuffie said mockingly as Cloud handed them both the leash-like  
things for the Chocobos. Yuffie hugged everyone as they said their goodbyes and  
then the two jumped up onto the ostrich-like creatures, riding off into the shallower  
sea.   
  
"So.. what's it like at your home town?" Vincent asked, actually starting a  
conversation for once as the two rode alongside eachother down a shallow strip  
of water across the ocean, scattered with islands.   
"Ugh, it's so dull..." Yuffie sighed. "Nothing ever happens there anymore. Not to  
mention we hardly have any imported materia, if any.."  
"... I've heard the others talk about it.. they said it was peaceful and soothin-"  
"Don't even start about that." Yuffie scolded. "It's boring! That's all there is  
to it!"  
  
  
In the early afternoon, they finally strode close to the town. "I just came to visit  
my father.. to let him know I'm alright.. after that, we're leaving." Yuffie said in  
a defiant tone as she dismounted the Chocobo and walked towards the town. Vincent jumped  
off the side of Rif and reached to pet it with his left hand. The river chocobo  
stepped back out of reach as it saw Vincent's golden claw that filled the lower half  
of his left arm.. He sighed and hid his arm in his cloak, catching up to Yuffie, who was  
already halfway to her father's house. He looked around the town in awe, although he made  
sure no one saw how amazed he was with it..  
  
  
Everyone they passed stared at Vincent. He ignored them; he'd gotten used to it by  
now, after all the towns he was in with the others. There was a slight rumbling in  
the distance as Yuffie walked into the large house that belonged to her father, Lord  
Godo. He looked to his right and saw a storm cloud in the distance, and shrugged; There  
hadn't been many thunderstorms lately, but they never bothered him. He breathed in the  
pure air of Wutai before walking in after Yuffie. Even the inside of her house was  
peaceful.. well, except for the yelling.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't bring back any materia!?" shouted a deep, gruff, booming  
voice from somewhere in the house. The vampyrish man sighed and walked over to Godo's  
room where he and Yuffie were arguing. "Father, it's not like I didn't try!" yelled  
Yuffie. "And besides, I stole just enough for myself!"  
"Well, let me have it."   
"No, it's mine."   
"Yuffie, you said you would give any materia you stole from them to Wutai."  
"Well I changed my mind. And if you're ugly about it you won't get so much as an   
invitation to my wedding whenever I get married."  
"If I don't say so you won't get married!"  
"In two years you won't have a say so."  
"I'm your father, and I don't care HOW old you get, I will ALWAYS have say so in   
what you do with your life!"  
"Then I'll run away and get aloped and only tell Cloud and the others about it." said  
the thief, sticking her tongue out.  
Godo growled and looked over at the door. "And who's that?" he said, pointing at  
the doorway. "Your fiance?"  
Vincent was about to say something when Yuffie blurted out "Yes he is." just to annoy  
her father - And it worked.  
"Grr.. YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER FREAK!" Godo yelled at Vince. He merely stared  
at him with cold crimson eyes, hiding his annoyance at what was going on.  
"Father, shut up!" Yuffie yelled.   
"Who's going to make me, you?"   
"If necisary! I kicked your tail once, I'll do it again!" Yuffie shouted, pulling out  
her weapon.  
"You had better not even try it, daughter. I was being easy on you then." he said   
coldly. Vincent was getting increasingly annoyed at the argument..  
"I've got enough Materia to wipe the floor with your-"  
"Don't give me that sass, young lady! Now hand over the Materia like you agreed  
to do in the first place."  
"I said no! I might give some to Wutai but not to you!!"  
"Yuffie, I thought you just came to tell your father you were alright.." Vincent said,  
getting impatient.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Yuffie and Godo yelled in unison.  
"Alright, fine, you can keep your materia. But you're too young to be engaged!!"  
"Ugh! You're so immature!" Yuffie said, a bit red in the face. "Besides, I'm not  
really engaged, I just said that to tick you off."  
"... Well, why aren't you engaged?"  
"DAAAD!" yelled Yuffie. "Shut up already!"  
"Is my daughter not good enough for you?" Godo asked Vincent, who still stared  
coldly back at him, his expression hidden under his cloak.  
"Shut up, Father! He is not by boyfriend!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
The argument continued for nearly half an hour in this way before finally Yuffie  
ended up telling her father off and running out. Vincent looked back at Godo one more  
time before walking out of the house.   
Yuffie stopped as she saw a little red-headed girl skipping around. "Hey, little girl!"  
shouted Yuffie, pulling out the new Lv.1 Restore Materia she'd gotten during the fight with  
Seph. "Here, take this." She gave the girl the green orb then ran off to the inn to rest -  
There was no way she was going to stay in the same house as her father..  
  
  
Later that day, near evening, Vincent could be seen perched atop a slightly tall  
building near the edge of town. He just couldn't see how anyone could hate this place..  
well, as long as you didn't cross paths with that Godo character.. He breathed in  
the air deeply, then suddenly his eyes shot open in a cold glare. Something was  
wrong.. The air was.. different.. familiar... like Midgar... The smell of Mako..  
But that was impossible, there weren't any reactors around for hundreds of miles...  
There came a familiar crashing of thunder from above.. Vincent looked up and saw a  
huge black cloud engulfing the sky above Wutai and a good ways over the ocean.. He  
would have shrugged this off, considering it a normal thunderstorm, but the smell  
of Mako was incredibly thick in the air now, and there were purple flashes emitting  
from the clouds as a purple bolt of lightning crashed through the sky, luckily not  
striking anything as it rose back into the clouds. He clung to the roof of the building  
and stared at the storm in shock, then felt incredibly uncomfortable so high during a storm  
and jumped off, landing on his feet and jumping up.   
  
Another bolt crashed down, this time hitting a tree which caught fire; The fire died out,  
however, as the tree fell into the stream, but things might not be so fortunate if   
another tree got struck.. Vincent dashed out of the alleyway he was in and stared around  
the town warily as he put an Ice materia onto his gun in case something caught fire.  
  
  
Then, the storm, which was quickly dying, began raging worse than before as the eye  
of it was only a few miles away; A purple bolt shot out of the sky and tore into a  
large oak nearby, which quickly caught fire. Vincent turned and cast Ice1 on the tree,  
quickly putting out the fire as another bolt crashed behind him. He grunted and ran  
to the quickly spreading fire and blasted it out with an Ice2 spell as two more bolts crashed  
behind him. Swearing silently as several people ran out of their homes to see what was  
happening, he dashed up to the bonfire nearby and cast Ice3 on it, taking an Ether  
as five more bolts shot down one by one. A large commotion broke out as several  
voulenteers set out to help Vincent put out the fires; As soon as he put out two fifths of  
the flames, four more crashes could be heard from all around town.   
Vincent jumped back and summoned Shiva, who put out half of the flames with Diamond  
Dust before seven more bolts crashed down throughout town. Everyone took shelter in the  
underground paths and in the caves of Da-Chao, leaving Vincent behind to deal with the   
storm.. He quickly casted several Ice3 spells as the storm stopped for a bit, and had  
blown out most of the fire when three more bolts thundered down, catching a house on   
fire this time. He quickly casted more spells, taking an Elixer as more lightning  
crashed down, catching the inn and two houses close together on fire. Vincent quickly  
dashed towards the other fire when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck down on HIM..  
Then everything went black..  
  
He woke up about a minute later, and over half the town was on fire... THe first  
thing that went into his mind was whether Yuffie was alright or not, but he shook  
his head quickly. 'What am I thinking, she can take care of herself, I need to keep  
putting out the fire..' he thought, quickly dismissing his previous worries as he   
continued casting Ice spells to put out flames, but the fire was quickly spreading,  
even though the storm above was practically gone. Then suddenly, the crashing of water  
could be heard.. A giant serpet of water flew above the town - Vincent quickly saw what  
was coming and transformed into the Chaos demon, flying high above as a large wave   
washed over the town without destroying any houses, but drowning out all the fire.  
Vincent slowly landed as the water flowed back into the seas. Yuffie ran out from behind  
the Inn, her white shorts now black with ash from the inn's smoke, and her amor dusty.  
"There you are! I've been looking for you since I had that fight with Father!" Yuffie  
shouted, running up to him. "I want to get out of here!"  
"I think we should wait untill things settle down, Yuffie. We're the only two here  
that can stop another disaster like this one.."   
The thief sighed. "If I have to endure one more of Father's arguments over when I'm  
settling down I'm going to strangle you for making me stay.." grumbled Yuffie, walking to  
the caves grudgingly.   
  
  
After a few days, the damages were repaired and Yuffie and her father had pretty much  
made up with as little tension as possible, after two more agruments that Vincent was almost  
drug into. Yuffie woke up early this morning and stretched out; Finally, she thought, I'm   
getting out of this dull city...  
She walked to the outskirts of town, saying bye to the people he knew before walking out  
of it, then noticed there was only Icey was standing out there, waiting for her.. 'Did   
Vincent ditch me?! That jerk better not have!' she said mentally, then noticed some  
chocobo tracks and followed them.   
  
Vincent sat off the edge of a cliff nearby.. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought,  
breathing a bit heavier than he normally did. 'I've been emotionless for years now..  
Why am I suddenly feeling such pain? I can't even feel love for her.. for  
my lost wife..'  
"Vince, there you are!" shouted Yuffie, breaking his train of thought. "I thought you'd  
ditched me!! I Was about to KILL you!"  
"You could have just called me on the PHS."  
"Well, yeah, but you had both of them with Rif!" she shouted. "And you owe me! I saved  
your life today!"  
"I would have been alright. The only thing you saved was your home town."   
"What!? You were practically eaten by those flames untill I froze a few!" said Yuffie  
angrily. "I had to put out half the town by the time you woke your slow butt up so you  
wouldn't die before I could summon Leviathan!"  
Vincent blinked. 'Well, that's a first.." he growled mentally. This was about the  
first time in his life he'd been told off.. "Ok, fine.. I owe you something."  
"You actually agreed with someone? That's a first." Yuffie said, hopping back on Icey.  
Vincent sighed. "Don't get used to it. You just happened to make too much sense this   
time..."  
  
  
Vincent climbed on top of Rif and rode back towards the sea. ".. Well, where are we  
headed now?" Yuffie asked. Vincent looked at her for a second.  
"Well, I'd thought you were staying at Wutai with your father.."  
"You kiddin'? My father is a total creep! You think I could stand living with him  
untill Cloud sets up a metting?"  
"No, I suppose you couldn't. I was going to set up home in the old mansion in  
Nibelheim."  
"Really? Well, um, I don't really have a place to stay, and the mansion is really  
big, so I was wonderin' if I could move in with you for a while."  
"As long as you keep to your own wing of the mansion, it's fine. Just don't bother  
me when I'm busy.."  
"Yessir!" said Yuffie mockingly.  
  
  
And, while I'd love to continue this in this one story, I'm afraid there just isn't enough  
memory. So, we'll see you next time, here on...  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
(which is now actually a post FF7 fic, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, the  
SKyship will play an important role later anyway. And be grateful - I'm fixing all the Reno things now so it'll all be Reeves. What an  
embarrassing mistake!! _ 


	7. Episode Seven

DISCLAIMER  
Ok I don't own FF7 we get the point. Do I even have to keep posting this? *sigh*  
Waste of space if you ask me.. I mean you all know we don't own this stuff we  
write about..  
  
  
  
Alrighty then. I'm getting deeper and deeper into this thing. I'll be adding more  
humor as soon as I can. Oh, and please don't flame me if you don't like the way the  
story's goin - I just had to write a post-FF7 fic, and I wanted it to keep up with  
this storyline's character, so... yeah. Besides, the Skyship'll be back up soon  
enough.  
  
  
  
((in a dark, dark meeting room...))  
  
"Good.. so it was successful."  
"It died out too quickly, though."  
"We'll work on it. Make sure no one knows."  
"We're considered dead. You'll never be suspected."  
"I suppose so.. Now will somebody fix the blasted lights in here!?"  
  
  
  
((Skyship theme plays as the YMCA music pops on))  
  
And now, for the ever-confusing Seventh Episode of..  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
A Call for Concern  
  
  
It has been a good deal of time now. Tifa, Barret, Cloud and Reeves had reconstructed  
Midgar and shut down its reactors. The ShinRa was taken over by Reeves, and the company  
shut down their reactors. The Turks hadn't been heard from since the encounter with  
Sephiroth, however, and have been considered dead. Here's a quick overview of their  
ages now;  
  
Cloud - 24  
Tifa - 23  
Yuffie - 18  
Vincent - ? (Technically around 45, but no one knows how long the coffin kept him from  
aging, so his age is unknown, though he appears to be around 22.)  
Cait - er, I mean Reno - er, I mean Reeves -- 28  
Cid - 30  
Barret - 26  
Marlene - 7  
Red XIII - About 16-and-a-half, but has been alive for nearly 50 years  
  
Well, that's about it for the briefing of our main group. Reeves has a curved blade on  
a chain now as a weapon, lashing out at enimies with a brute force Cait Sith never  
displayed. And *gasp* The SKYSHIP has been repaired!! Happy, happy! Joy, joy!!.. well,   
for everyone except poor Yuffie, who's father now traveled away from Wutai often, warning  
her not to get into trouble or he'll find out eventually. And now, we continue the  
storyline in the meeting room of the currently landed Skyship for their now annual  
meet. Nanaki had taken time off from his studies, saying he could make up for lost time  
tonight, despide Tifa telling him that he should be rested to remember what he studies.  
Cloud was now head of the mercinary group AVALANCHE, which, although they did do jobs  
much like mercinaries, they worked in cooperation with the new ShinRa in attempts to  
restore the Planet and preserve it. Oh, yes, one last little thing I forgot to mention;  
Cloud and Tifa are engaged to one another. With that said let's continue.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat in the meeting room; Needless to say, Tifa and Cloud were sitting  
next to eachother. Barret, Cid, and Reeves filled the left half of the table, CLoud  
sat at the head of it, and Tifa (who was closer to Cloud than the others), Yuffie,  
and Vincent were on the other. Yuffie had been in a few more mood swings than  
usual - You see, she used to have a bit of a crush on Cloud, but mainly she was  
jelous because she was still single. Barret and Cid (the immature ones, I might  
add) made childish gagging motions whenever they saw the couple kiss - even  
though Cid was already married and was being quite hypocritical. Reeves kept to  
himself, but was friendly to anyone that came up to him; He preferred to stay  
on the outer deck of the ship. Vincent and Yuffie had been living as brother  
and sister almost, and were rubbing off on eachother; Yuffie sometimes went into  
mood swings and acted much like him, while he said once he had an obnoxious urge  
to act a bit hyper on occasion.   
  
  
"It's great seeing you all again." said Cloud, with a more serious tone than he'd  
normally used. "I'd like to say this is just a friendly reunion, but that would be a  
lie. As you know, ShinRa is now owned by president Reeves, and has shut down their Mako  
Reactors all over the world. However, a quickly rising orginization - Kyra inc. - has  
put in a request to buy and run the Mako Reactor near Nibelheim to produce materia.  
ShinRa has so far rejected this offer, but we found out last week that the power in the  
Reactor had been turned on, and although it needs repairs before it can be active, we  
already know what's coming. We have to find out exactly what they're doing; Reeves and   
Barret will stay near the Highwind and call Kyra's co-president, Tarren Lyvos, asking  
about the Reactor and asking them nicely to shut it down - This is the way things   
should work, but if negotiations fail-"  
"Like they won't.." Cid said sarcastically, hardly audible.  
"- then we will have two groups spread out and find what's going on. Vincent, you,  
Yuffie, and Red will spy on the building and find out what's going on, then you will  
report to the SKyship and fly it out of Kyra's communication range, then call us. We'll  
be directly outside the range of them, and will ride through the mountains quickly with  
the Mountain Chocobos and come as ambassidors to stop them. We'll call for backup if  
things get rough, as should you. And Cid, have your best pilot on the Skyship - If things  
get too bad, we'll need that new weaponry you got on it."  
"Right, right. I've already trained William to fly like an ace, weapons and all."  
"Well, with that said, we can't waste any time; The scouts should go ahead and  
rest up now before we get there. Dismissed."  
  
  
Everyone talked for about ten minutes before heading to bed for the trip. A few   
hours later, Yuffie was the first to wake up as the Skyship took flight - Yuffie held her  
mouth shut and ran downstairs for the bathroom. Everyone else woke up five minutes later  
and got ready. Twenty minutes passed, then the Skyship landed and everyone got out. Reeves  
put the cell phone up to his ear and dialed some numbers. Cloud and Tifa took out the  
green chocobos from the stable and walked them outside, with Cid following close behind,  
tooth brush sticking out of his mouth (he was in a hurry). Vincent and Nanaki walked  
out next, with Yuffie stroking his fur softly ("Such a cute kitty"). After about ten  
minutes, they were still waiting.. "Hey guys, I was thinking.." said Cloud, who had been in  
deep conversation with Tifa and Cid, "I think you might not be suited for spying.."  
"WHAT!?" shouted Yuffie. "WHAT DO YA MEAN!? YOU JERK!! I CAN SPY!! NO ONE'LL EVEN NOTICE  
ME!!"  
"Untill you open your mouth, that is." said Cloud. "We'll spy while you three wait with  
the birds if things go wrong."  
  
  
Just as Yuffie was being held back from killing Cloud by Vincent, Reeves walked out  
of the skyship, slamming his cell to the ground in anger. "Negotiations.. failed.." he  
said coldly. Cloud nodded and his party started walking off.   
  
  
Yuffie sighed out of annoyance. Vincent walked over to the edge of the shore nearby,  
sitting on a large rock, staring out into the sea. Nanaki started sketching some images  
in the dirt. Yuffie ran up to him. "Hey Nanaki, will you play with mee? I'm bored!" said  
Yuffie, annoyed. The lion looked up at her and shook its head before looking back down at  
his sketching. Yuffie sighed, annoyed, and and then walked over to Vincent.   
"Hey Vinnie, will you play with me?" she asked.  
"... will you stop calling me that!?" Vincent snapped, not moving.   
"Ugh, you two are so dull at times!" yelled Yuffie. "Fine, I'm going to rob that place  
all by myself and none of you can stop me!"  
"Huh? Y-yuffie, wait!" Nanaki said, jumping up. The thief was headed towards the  
Reactor already.. "Er, Vincent, if you don't mind, could you-"  
  
He looked over and noticed Vincent was already gone, then caught a red cloak disappearing  
behind a canyon wall.  
  
  
****************************  
  
"That wasn't very smart.."  
"We should have played along.."  
"Silence. Even if this reactor gets shut down by them, there are plenty others,  
and our resources are already working on a transport."  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the PHS back at the Skyship rang. Reeves picked it up.  
  
"Reeves speaking." he said. "Report."  
"They're definately using it to make materia, not monsters. I don't think they'll  
give this one up without a fight. Send out the reinforcements, we'll need their help-"  
"The second group has disappeared, Cloud." Reeves said. "Everyone except Red 13   
already went to the reactor."  
"WHAT!? This isn't good.. We were supposed to meet up outside the reactor.."  
  
Yuffie ran towards the guards in front of the reactor, when a cold claw suddenly  
pulled her back and a human hand covered her mouth. "Yuffie!" whispered a harsh voice.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He uncovered her mouth once he knew she wouldn't scream  
(Which later she claimed she wasn't scared one bit.)  
"I'm taking out my boredom and stealing myself some really good materia."  
"You don't even know how potent that materia is, it could kill you!"  
"Feh, I'll read up on it."  
"Either way, you shouldn't run up to guards like that. Who knows what reinforcements  
they've got?"  
"Well, what do you suggest, vamp-boy?" (*ahem* She's ticked off right now if she's  
calling him that.)  
"I suggest we lure them over here and take their clothes as a disguise, then find some  
reason to lure the other guards outside."  
"OH, yeah, real detailed plan." sighed Yuffie sarcastically.  
  
"Look, just cause some sort of disturbance."  
  
  
Yuffie shrugged and walked up to the guards. 'I hope she knows what she's doing..'  
The thief girl walked up to the guards and smiled cutely. "Hiya, fellows!"  
The two pointed their guns at her. "Aah! I'm unarmed! THat's uncalled for!" she  
said quickly, stepping back.  
"Who are you? What do you know? What are you doing here?!" asked the left guard  
frantically.   
"M-My name's Yuffie, I know I came here on a vacation to see my boyfriend, and  
I just felt like taking a hike." said Yuffie, making things up as she went along.   
The guards looked at eachother skeptically. Yuffie ran up to them and hugged the  
one with the bigger gun tight, looking up at him with sad eyes.   
"You wouldn't shoot a cute little girl like me, would you?" she said pitifully,  
fake tears welling up in her eyes. THe guards sighed and put their guns away.  
"YaY! You guys are so nice! I oughta give you somethin! Now, wait right here,  
I'll be right back!" said the girl slipping away and hugging the other guard for a   
few seconds and running back to where Vincent was. The guards looked at eachother  
(Boy, how stupid can you get..) and then waited... for about five minutes... then  
finally got tired of waiting. "Hey, do.. your pockets feel a bit lighter?" asked the  
right guard. The left guard looked at him funny, then blinked, a bit wide-eyed.  
"Argh! That little %@^* stole my monthly salary!!" yelled the guard, pulling his  
gun out in unison to the other guard. "Let's get'er!"  
They ran down the path after them, not knowing they already passed them.. Because there,  
hanging right below the path, was Vincent, his gold claw clutching through the rock wall,  
holding Yuffie with his other arm. He helped her up then pulled his claw out of the wall,  
using his cape as a parachute as he whipped out his gun, landing on the ground just as the  
guards rounded the curve below.  
  
'Well,' thought Vince, sighing, 'guess I'll have to play along...'  
  
  
The guards stopped in front of him. "MOVE ASIDE, MAGGOT!" yelled the right guard.  
Vincent growled inaudibly, but kept a good face. "Pardon me, but have you two seen a  
cute teenage girl walk through here? She's been gone all morning.."  
"Yeah, that little %@&^*$ robbed us blind!!" yelled the left guard. Vincent's left  
eye twitched slightly, keeping his claw and his Death Penalty rifle hidden under his  
cloak..  
"You know, you should be careful who you make enemies with.."  
"And what are you, some sort of demon?" laughed the guards. Vincent smirked, pushing  
his cloak back, revealing his golden claw and his gun. He twirled the gun around once and  
aimed at the guards, who had both their mech guns aimed at his head.   
"One wrong move, pal, and we blow your brains out.." growled the left guard. Vincent  
laughed and kicked the left guard's rifle out of his hand, using his claw to block the  
shots from the right guard as he swapped gun hands and shot both guards in the neck. He quickly  
stripped them of their clothes and jumped back up to where Yuffie was, clutching the wall and  
climbing up, handing her the smaller outfit. They donned the outfits before Yuffie held her  
arm out and casted a Bolt spell that any wild monster could have done as they ran into  
the building. "Th-There's monsters out there!" Yuffie yelled as a few inspectors and guards   
looked them over. "They're attacking!" Just then, the Bolt Yuffie cast earlier hit the building.  
The guards dashed outside. Yuffie giggled with delight as she kicked open one of the   
machines and pulled out a shimmering, pulsating orb. "I wonder what it does..." she said,  
staring at it before laughing and robbing the rest of the cases, replacing them with some  
meek HP Plus she had stole from the Guards. Thankfully, there really was a dragon walking near  
the Reactor, so their front held up as the guards fought fiercly, but then something whacked  
them both over the head from behind and everything went black...  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
'What's wrong with me...?'  
'You know what's wrong with you.'  
'No.. I don't..'  
'Yes, you do.. You've lost something..'  
"I.. I lost Lucrecia, years ago.."  
'And now your heart is empty after all these years.'  
"....."  
'And it is coming back because of someone..'  
"... Shut up.."  
'And you don't know how to cope with emotion after all this time of coldness..'  
"I said shut up.."  
'You know what I'm talking about.. Don't deny your emotions, or it will be the  
death of you..'  
"Shut up!!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Vincent woke with a start, breathing deeply. He'd been having deams such as this for  
years.. decades.. where he was surrounded by darkness, a voice speaking to him, haunting  
him for his faults, his problems, his sins.. He looked around quickly. He was stuck in a   
prison cell, a rather large one. Yuffie was looking out of a barred window nearby, tuning   
out everything around her. No one had realized she'd stolen the materia - what idiots -  
so she still had it concealed in various hiding places. Of coarse she had no idea what  
it did yet.   
Yuffie turned to face Vincent and smiled. "Glad to see you're awake. Why didn't you  
warn me someone was about to bash me over the head!?" she yelled. Vincent blinked.  
"If I knew we were about to get bashed over the head, Yuffie, I would have shot  
whoever did it." he snapped. "And untill we find a way out, we're stuck in here, so  
you might as well get comfy."  
Yuffie shrugged and kicked at the door some more. "THey confinscated out weapons.."  
she mumbled, kicking the door again. "Even the stuff I had my personal Materia Collection  
attached to!" She kicked the door harder, making a dent in it. "Oh well, atleast they were  
polite enough not to find the others." she said, chuckling at her handywork of being a  
thief and hiding the stolen orbs well. "Hey Vinnie, will you play with me?" she asked  
innocently.  
"What?"  
"I said, 'Hey Vinnie, will you play with me?'"  
".... Is that all you can think about?"  
"Well I'm boOored!" pouted the thief girl. "And I stole some cool cards that were   
invented a few months ago called 'Triple Triad'-" (ok, so I'm taking a bit from FF8,  
but heck, it's my fic, and I'M ADDICTED TO THAT CARD GAME!! :p)  
".. 'Triple Triad'? You've gotta be kidding me.."  
"Nuh uh, that's what it's called, said so on the package." Yuffie said. "Some kinda  
future tellers made it and the card designs up. See?" She took out a bag before anyone could  
see where it was hidden and showed a few. There were mostly monsters imprinted on each  
card. "I stole the whole set!" Each card had four numbers in a diamond shape on the   
top-left corner, and a good many had an elemental symbol on the top-right.   
She heard footsteps coming and quickly put the cards back away before anyone could see  
where. The door opened - The left door got jammed because the dent couldn't go through the  
slit in the wall - and a blonde haired woman of around 26 walked in. "So, your little  
posse is still alive, I see." she said. "I thought for sure Sephiroth would have killed you.  
Thank the Planet that Tseng didn't die from his encounter with that demon."  
"Elenor?" Yuffie asked, bewildered. Vincent blinked. He had never heard that name  
before...  
"In the flesh." said the woman. "Now, tell me, what are you doing here? You aren't in  
league with the new ShinRa are you?"  
"No, me and my fiance were just taking a stroll up the mountainside and-"  
"Don't give me those lies, you annoying thief." Elenor said, slapping Yuffie across the  
face. "And one more thing.." The woman pulled out several purple orbs. "What is this? It   
doesn't look like the materia we were producing, not at all." she growled. Yuffie laughed  
nervously. "I haven't the slightest idea.."  
Elenor scowled. "Now, look here, you brat. I know you're hiding our Materia. It isn't even  
big enough to be of use to us yet, or you-"  
"Oh, shut up! I, of all people here, know Materia the most, and I can tell that with a bit  
of carving it'd be a perfect orb ripe with magic."  
Elenor scowled even more (if that's even possible), before laughing. "Fine. We'll commence  
a strip search a.s.a.p."  
"You little-" Yuffie shouted, dashing at her as the door closed. Elenor walked away and  
kept from chuckling as there was a sickening THUD and another dent was made in the door.   
  
  
"H-Hey, Vince, you'll protect me, won't you?" asked Yuffie, faking fear to annoy him. She  
had faked emotions a good deal of time she'd lived in the Shinra mansion, and even though he  
fell for it the first few times, eventually he became immune to when she was feigning.   
"Will you stop that?" asked Vincent. Yuffie burst into a fit of giggling. "And stop   
telling people I'm your 'boyfriend' or 'fiance'. It's getting annoying."  
"Well, that's the only passing story for you that I could think of." said Yuffie. "What else  
can you say to convince people to trust a sinister-looking cloaked man with a gold claw?"  
Vincent scowled. She did have a point, but still. "Could you atleast just stick with  
'boyfriend' from now on?" sighed Vincent - he'd learned from past experience that she was  
quite stubborn with things like that, and you just couldn't completely win an argument..  
  
Five minutes later, some welders came to fix the dents in the door. Yuffie sat and  
watched intently as they slowly hit the dents back into the door, then kicked several  
more dents in the door just to be annoying. ANd, needless to say by the swearing outside  
the door, it worked. After about an hour of things like this, they finally fixed the now  
horribly wrinkled-looking door and walked away. Yuffie had gotten tired from all the kicking  
and just gave up. About ten minutes afterward, the doors slid open with the horrid screeching  
of metal against metal from all the misshapen areas in it, as a tall bald dark skinned man  
and six guards walked in - Yuffie and Vincent both recognized this man as Rude.   
  
"Alright, we're here for the materia. We can do this the easy way, or by whatever means  
necicary." growled Rude. Vincent scowled, feeling something building up inside him. "Now,  
we'll give you a chance to hand it over now. Save yourself the humiliation." He held out his  
hands. Yuffie scowled and stuck her tongue out at him defiantly. He slapped her across the  
face and grabbed her by the collar of her halter, pulling her closer. "Look, I am trying to  
keep my cool here, but you are making this very difficult for the both of us..  
"If you don't hand over the Materia now, you will regret it dearly!" snapped Rude.   
Vincent felt the feeling building up, clouding his mind.. He hadn't felt this before..  
Then, he realized what was happening, and tried his hardest to stop. Chaos was breaking  
loose.. That demon's only mentality was to kill everything in sight - He'd hardly controlled  
it against Sephiroth, but Sephiroth looked so much like an angelic being in his second  
form, he just figured CHaos targeted it over the normal ones and fought fiercly untill it  
was knocked out..  
  
  
Yuffie looked a bit horror-stricken, but still kept her defiant attitude. "Well?!" Rude  
snapped, getting highly ticked off. "Answer me now! Hand over the Materia!" He held out his  
hand. Yuffie spat on his hand disrespectfully. Rude scowled. "Seize her!!" he shouted. Four  
guards grabbed her by the arms and ankles and held her still as two more guards stood with  
Rude in front of her. Reno slapped her once on each side of her face. He had no choice now...  
There was a hideous roar nearby as Vincent slowly staggered towards them. A pair of demonic  
wings tore out of his back as he transformed into the demonic beast Chaos. The guards looked  
up at him in horror as he slashed the advancing two to the ground, wrapping his tail around  
another guard's neck and snapping it into pieces. He quickly killed the last two soldiers  
and glared viciously at Reno - Yuffie slowly crept away into a corner, hopefully hidden from  
sight as Reno ran out of the room, pressing the button to shut the door.  
  
Chaos riped through the doors and glared around, seeing no one (Rude had already gone  
around the corner and out of side). Then, it suddenly tore back into the room, staring wildly  
to make sure there were no survivors, and its blood-thirsty eyes shot open as it saw the  
young thief crouched down in the corner. He slowly stomped towards her, trying to fight  
against his impulse as a claw rose into the air. Yuffie held her hands up and got ready to  
fight the demon if she had to.. Then, red surrounded the beast as it landed, reverting back  
to Vincent, who kneeled down, breathing heavily.  
  
  
Before Yuffie could see if he was alright, red lights flashed and the warning sirens   
wailed. Sounds of hundreds of footsteps could be heard from outside the door, echoing   
off the walls of the corridor. Vincent jumped up, staring around before quickly stripping  
two guards of their clothes and tossing one to Yuffie. They donned the ouftits and ran into   
the swarm of Guards as a disguise as they passed, both carrying new rifles from the  
costumes in case something went wrong. Then, they slipped into a control room unnoticed.  
"Alright!" exclaimed Yuffie, running up to it and pressing hundreds of buttons. Vincent  
locked the door and walked up to her, taking off the helmet - He still had his cloak on  
under the disguise. "Yuffie, you do know what you're doing, right?" he asked. Yuffie  
turned around and smiled sweetly. "I have no idea whatsoever!" she said, turning back around  
and pressing as many commands as she could to disrupt things. (In case you're wondering,   
Yuffie had also hidden her Shuriken-style weapon and still had it. She had just forgot about  
it untill now.)  
  
".... and this here... and that... and... and.. Jeeze, isn't there an OFF switch or  
something?... Agh, forget the off switch, I'll do it my way..." Yuffie pulled out her   
giant shuriken blade and jabbed it on the far left end of the panal, glad her costume had  
rubber gloves (THICK ONES AT THAT) and running down the control panal, slicing them all,  
swerving the blade back and forth and ultimately wrecking the control panel. Sparks flew   
around as they dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway with the guards, blending into  
the chaos so that no one noticed them as they peeked into every cel and finally found the  
one with their weapons and things in it. Yuffie kicked down the door and ran in, tossing   
Vincent his weapons and equipping her Materia. As soon as they were ready, Vincent  
dashed out with her and they followed the flow of guards as best as they could. Then, they broke  
away and ran outside, dashing down the mountainside, sliding downward. As soon as they landed,  
they passed by Cloud and Tifa and Cid, who quickly turned to follow and asked what happened.  
After everything was explained, they heard an earth-shaking explosion as the Mako Reactor  
exploded. "... Way to go me!!" squealed Yuffie, jumping up and down. "I knew destroying that  
control panel would work!" she laughed at herself as they dashed back to the Highwind.   
  
  
Everyone was boarding the Highwind five minutes later. The skies seemed a bit darker now  
for some reason.. Vincent turned back towards Nibelheim, staring into the sky. Yuffie noticed  
this and, eager to avoid the Highwind, ran to see what was wrong. "What's up?"  
"It's happening again... another storm.." he muttered. Yuffie blinked then noticed  
black smoke emitting from the wreckage - Which would have been normal except for the fact  
that it was rising into the air and forming a spiraling cloud, purple flashes emitting from  
it. "Oh, that..." She looked up at the storm and quickly forgot her air sickness as she dashed  
into the Highwind. Vincent followed soon after as the first lightning bolt sounded, blasting  
a chunk of Nibelheim Mountain.. "What the heck is that thing?!" Cloud asked as they all  
stood on the bridge, staring at the storm.   
  
Just then, a communication screen popped up on a moniter. Tseng's face appeared..   
"Ladies and gentlemen of the ShinRa corporation.. This is Tseng. I hope you remember  
me.. Elenor, explain."  
  
Elenor walked onto the screen. "Well, thanks to you guys, the Mako Storm producer is  
out of control.. The electrical currant where the reactor is creates a powerful barrier,  
so none of us will be able to shut it down now. We need your help. If we can't do anything,  
the entire Planet will be in jeapordy.."  
  
"Not again!! We just got away from Sephiroth!!" Reeves wailed, slamming his bladed weapon  
to the ground. "You idiots! Didn't I always tell you stupid guys never to make a bioweapon  
without a weakness!?" he yelled at Elenor, walking up to the screen. "But you never listened,  
and look what happened now!!"  
  
"Reeves, sit down. Elenor, tell Tseng that, for now, we're allies with him. Only untill  
this storm.. thing, is gone. Now, what is a Mako Storm?" Cloud asked, confused.  
  
"It's exactly what it sounds like." Tseng said, stepping on screen. "The perfect artificial  
storm weapon. There's no way we know of to break it up, and if it's allowed to grow large  
enough, it will continue reproducing itself and growing more powerful.. theoretically, of coarse.  
So unless we can stop it, we're all doomed."  
  
  
WOW!! Has this story gone down another path. Well, I'll throw in a bonus Humor fic later just  
like old times, which will be a bit FF8 crossover-ish. So till then, see you next time, on..  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
(Oohh, and I finally fixed that little name glitch! YaY! Let's all  
shout for joy! *gets hit with a tomato* Ouch! Ok ok so my spy  
quit cuz he didn't get paid enough I admit!! Just bear with it till  
I can hire another one _ 


	8. Episode Eight

Disclaimer: I said it once, and I'll say it again as much as  
I'll have to. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR FF8!!! OK!?  
GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!... Thank you. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON  
BALL Z EITHER!! But it's only in one scene really.  
  
Note: So sorry for the posting slowness... It would have been  
posted sooner but FANFICTION.NET was under repairs once again.  
Did you guys make a hacker mad or something? Anyway.. onto  
the A.N.  
  
Author Note (AN):  
Ok, ok, so I'm doing more plot than humor now.. We---ll, just  
for you fine folks, I'll throw in a Humor fic this episode!  
"Why You Don't Mess with Time Machines." Sound good? Either   
way, grin and bear it, because this one's gettin a bit more  
confusing on...  
  
((YMCA Music plays as the pre-recorded Skyship Highwind theme  
plays out))  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
(Hmm.. this calls for a title change..)  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
Why You Don't Mess with Time Machines  
  
  
Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie were all sitting in the lounge (main)  
room of the Skyship, which had been remodeled so that it was like  
an executive lounge. Everyone else except for Reeves had ran off to  
ShinRa Inc. to set up an offensive movement against Kyra's monstrosity,  
the Mako Storm, which was quickly spreading...   
  
  
Suddenly, Reeves came dashing in. "WOHOOO!!!" he yelled, holding a small, tiny  
capsule w/a button on top. "I GOT A TIME MACHINE, BABY!!" He held out the tiny  
capsule to show to everyone. And, needless to say, they all looked at him like he  
was a fool.  
  
"Uh.. did you get into the hypers again?" Yuffie asked. Reeves looked ticked off.  
"NO!! I stole this from the set next door to us!!" he shouted happily. They all  
blinked. "Hey, now, you ain't supposed to be tamperin with TV shows, Ree-"  
"Oh, pish posh, what could they possibly HAVE to have a time machine for?"  
  
  
((in the world of DBZ..))  
  
Trunks looks everywhere, and can't find his Time Machine. So nothing changes.  
Goku dies of a disease, Vegeta gets killed, and eventually the Androids kill  
everything. They accidently reawaken Majin Boo, who goes out of contorol and  
kills them, then conquers the Universe with the almighty wrath of Chocolate  
Cheese Monkeys (Credit for that little phrase goes to my good friend Sara)!!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!  
  
((Back to FF7!!))  
  
  
Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged. "Guess nothing much could happen.. So  
what the heck is that, anyway?" Yuffie asked, confused, pointing at the capsule. Reeves  
pressed the button and hurled the capsule into the open. It exploded in a cloud of smoke,  
and a cliche' alien craft like thing appeared. "Ok.. so this one's a bit defective.. But  
I bet it still travels through the time/space continoum!" Everyone sighed as Reeves opened  
it up. Inside were four toilets (no water or plumbing, mind you) and one control panel in  
front of the gold toilet. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' US!! YOU CALL THAT PIECE OF %*$@^ A  
TIME MACHINE!?" Cid shouted. Reeves sat down in the gold seat and laughed. "Ok, so it's a   
bit stupid. But heck, we're all bored, so let's go!"  
  
Everyone shrugged and sat down on the toilets. Reeves typed some random stuff in then began  
reading the user manual with his super-power of reading super-fast that no one knew about   
because it's super-useless most of the time, not to mention a super-stolen and super-stupid  
idea about as super-annoying as these "super"-puns. He reached up, throwing the manual away,  
and pulled a rope. There was a loud flushing sound as they dissapeared into...  
  
  
THE DEPTHS OF TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!  
(Stupid enough for ya? Good.)  
  
  
The flushing stopped and they reappeared inside what appeared to be a skyship of some  
sort.. They heard a different Skyship music playing, and the layout of the ship was more  
like a spaceship than an airship.. Suddenly, a guy with dark brown hair and all black  
clothes with a gunblade walked in. Everyone stared at him. He stared back. They pulled the  
rope and disappeared again. Squall scratched the back of his head. "I've got to take a   
break from this Ultimecia crap..." he mumbled under his breath as he left the ship into  
Lunatic Pandora.  
  
  
The group reappeared with a FLUSH! in the same time, except a week or so back. Everyone  
was in a huge school district of some sort. "Hey! Look!" Yuffie squealed, pointing at two  
people sitting down playing cards. "It's Triple Triad cards! I've GOTTA go steal some!"  
  
"This place bites, let's go." Reeves said, reaching to flush the handle. A bullet whizzed  
by Reeves's hand as he quickly withdrew it. Vincent glared at him. "You idiot, didn't you   
notice we're not all here?"   
Cid and Reeves shrugged. "So what? Yuffie's an annoying pest anyway, why should we care?"   
Cid laughed. His laughter quickly stopped as the barrel of a gun was pressed up against  
his neck. "G-Good answer..." he gulped. Vincent grabbed them both by the neck and dragged  
them out of the ship and off to find Yuffie, passing by a blonde Tom Cruise wannabee and  
a bulky black-haired guy and a woman with an eyepatch...  
  
  
Suddenly, they saw Yuffie running from twenty enraged people. The three sighed and began  
running back towards the time machine beside Yuffie. "What the %$*^@* did you do this time!?"  
Cid shouted angrily.   
"What can I say, thief's habit!" Yuffie laughed nervously. Then they saw the TIme  
Machine disappearing into the Time Vortex thingy!! Reeves quickly pulled out another time  
machine he'd stolen that looked like a cat kind've and they all hopped in, taking off into  
the time vortex thingy! They caught up with Seifer and the others and opened fire, blasting the  
TTT (Toilet Time Traveler) to dust! Seifer and the others fell down into the time space continuum  
and reappeared in the time of dinosaurs. Now Seifer never existed in the game! Woohoo!.. (like  
it matters.) The time machine that Vincent and the others were in reappeared back in the  
Skyship Highwind. Yuffie jumped out and pulled out the hundreds of cards she'd stolen. The others  
quickly trashed the time machine.  
  
  
((Meanwhile, in another world..))  
  
  
"WHERE'S MY TIME MACHINE!?" the evil time traveler in all red clothes shouted angrily,  
bashing her two henchmen over the head with a huge fryin pan.  
  
  
((Back to FF7))  
  
  
The PHS rang. Yuffie skipped over happily to pick it up. Cloud's voice rang over the  
phone. "Hiya Cloudie!" Yuffie shouted.   
"Yuffie, I need to speak with Reeves." Cloud said seriously. Yuffie sighed and handed  
over the phone to Reeves.  
"Yeah, Reeves speaking."  
"Reeves, this is an emergency - Get Cid to fly you to ShinRa Inc. immediately. We  
need you here pronto. We think we've found out a way to counter against the Mako  
Storm, but we need all four of you to help us! Come over a.s.a-" The voice was  
drowned out by static. Reeves dropped the PHS. "Cid, turn this thing around! We gotta get  
to ShinRa on the double!!"  
  
  
Time: After the Skyship journeys across the world back to Shinra. Now everyone is in the Shinra  
Board Meeting Room; Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Reeves, Vincent, Yuffie, Reno, Tseng, Elenor, Rude, and Barret - Sorry if I left any of you out, folks ~_~  
  
And since we're in a dull and boring meeting room, it's time for yet another Chat-style  
episode...  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
The Gathering of Heroes  
(Now in Chat-Mode)  
  
{Cloud} "Alright, everyone, this is just as serious as Sephiroth. Rude, explain."  
{Rude} ".. um... Reno, explain."  
{Reno} "... no, er, Tseng, you explain."  
{Tseng} "How about we let Cloud explain?"  
{Cloud} "No, because I don't know what the heck it is, so you explain."  
{Tseng} "Fine, fine. Rude, explain."  
{Rude} "... Reno, you explain."  
{Reno} "I dunno what the heck it is either! Cloud, you-"  
{Elenor} "SHUT UP!!"  
**silence befalls*  
{Elenor} "Ugh, men.. I'll explain. The Mako Storm created seems to have consumed a Summon  
Materia that the thief hadn't taken shortly after it began sprouting hurricanes and other  
wind-storms. It currently covers all of Nibelheim and its mountains, and is already spreading  
to the fields around it. According to our scientists, that Summon Materia it absorbed was a  
rare spirit called Diablos, who was locked away in that Mako Reactor to never see the light of  
day - Diablos is extremely deadly, and was uncontrollable, with a destructive instinct vicious  
enough to annihalate all life on this planet if he broke free. We brought our case to the head  
of Kyra, Inc., but the leader did not listen to us, and is flying a skyship to the Mako Storm  
as we speak. I don't know how he expects to survive it, but if he does, he will summon Diablos,  
who will likely retaliate on him and gain control of the Mako Storm. Our first objective is to  
stop Kyra from summoning Diablos."  
  
**A hologram image appeared illustrating the mission in sharp detail**  
  
{Elenor} "If he goes into the Mako Storm's range, we will abort this objective immediately and move onto the next. If we can forcefully land his airship, we'll also move onto our next objective either way, as we don't think even a Kyra airship's shielding could withstand a Mako Storm. And with immense study of the storm's genetical build, we have found a flaw; The storm  
is completely resiliant to Anti-Matter weaponry of any sort, but can easily be stripped of all  
power and ultimately absorbed by reprogrammed Mako Reactors. If we reactivate and reprogram  
all the Reactors on the Planet, the Storm won't stand a chance, theoretically atleast. We will  
also need to equip a fleet of airships with Mako-Draining capabilities to 'chase' the storms  
and destroy them, hopefully before it can deal damage to anyone else. Nibelheim has already  
evacuated under command of ShinRa Inc, and have moved to safety in Corel. Once we drain the  
storm enough, we can station a Mako Reactor that runs on its own Mako and absorbs the Storm  
from the Nibelheim Reactor so we can safely shut down the Mako Storm Generator. If Diablos is  
summoned, the Storm will become thousands of times harder to destroy; We'll likely have to  
kill him first, which will be quite a task."  
  
**A hologram image of a red and black demon appeared in sharp detal over tha table**  
  
{Elenor} "As you can tell by the statistics that just appeared on-screen with the image,   
Diablos is fairly powerful, and we have two chances of destroying him; The first is if we  
destroy the storm quickly and allow him to be summoned, which will in turn release him at  
50% of his full potential, allowing a better chance of destroying him. The second is to  
go with the mission like normal and hope he isn't summoned, and hope to kill him fast if  
he is. Since Diablos' spirit was contained in a Summon Materia, he will feed off the storm  
untill we can bring a halt to either him or it untill his gravitational powers could   
destroy even the mighty Bahamut-X or Alexander. There are four ways total to stop him;  
A.) We stop him from every being summoned, then eat away at the Storm and contain it untill  
we can shut the source down for good.  
B.) We summon him early, destroy the storm, then deal with him in a weaker form with a higher  
probability of victory.  
C.) We summon him early and attempt to kill him while the storm is in rage, and while the storm  
will make this more difficult, his powers will be severely weakened, and won't increase quite  
as much.  
Yuffie, Cloud thought it best if you stayed behind this time."  
  
{Yuffie} "WHAT!?"  
{Cloud} "As bad as you made things last time, it'd be much better if you took shelter at the  
Golden Saucer and stayed out of this one.."  
{Yuffie} "Noo! I don't wanna be by myself without you guys!!"  
{Tseng} "... you have to, you annoying brat.."  
{Yuffie} "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"  
  
((Back to Normal Story Mode))  
  
Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Tseng then clutched Vince's arm, looking hopefully at   
Tifa, demanding quite defiantly, "Only if Vince comes with me!" Cloud opened his mouth  
to object, but Tifa quickly stood and nodded. "Sure, if Vincent doesn't mind, that is.."  
Vincent scoffed under his cloak. Of coarse he minded. He should have minded.. But at  
the same time, something in him wanted to go.. Was he.. afraid? No, he quickly dismissed,  
he didn't fear death and never will.. Deciding not to further confuse himself, he nodded.   
"FIne.." he said, trying his best to keep his cold voice, "I'll watch over Yuffie while you  
have all the fun.."  
"Thanks a ton, Vince!" Tifa said with a wink as she sat down. Vincent sighed and lead  
Yuffie out of the room.  
  
(A NOTE TO THE READER:)  
THIS IS ONE OF THE (if not just THE) FIRST...  
  
,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,  
|I N T E R A C T I - F I C!!|  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
=Andrew= "Hey, guess what?! I'm going to revolutionize the FanFiction INdustry! That's right,  
for this next chapter only, it's now an officially INTERACTIVE FANFICTION!! Woohoooooo!! In  
short, this means that the next chapter is broken into four different versions, 9-A, 9-B, or 9-C, pending on which choice you picked; While some plotlines will remain the same, there  
will be changes in episode flow pending on what your choices were. Here's a recap on your choices, as well as the instructions of what to do:  
  
A.) We stop him from every being summoned, then eat away at the Storm and contain it untill  
we can shut the source down for good.  
B.) We summon him early, destroy the storm, then deal with him in a weaker form with a higher  
probability of victory.  
C.) We summon him early and attempt to kill him while the storm is in rage, and while the storm  
will make this more difficult, his powers will be severely weakened, and won't increase quite  
as much.  
  
If you choose A, then skip to Episode 9-A on the Chapter List below.  
If you choose B, then skip to Episode 9-B on the Chapter List below.  
If you choose C, then skip to Episode 9-C on the Chapter List below.  
Or if your patient enough, read all three alternate endings to the Kyra saga, and then the  
final chapter of this fateful series (unless I feel silly some day), Episode 10. When I  
go out, I go out with a bang, alright. Please Review your comments on how good (or bad, although  
if you say bad you will make my super-smart new spy cry like a baby. Wouldn't you feel bad  
then?) about the Interactific idea.   
  
Episode Prologue: Vincent put on his red helmet and handed another to Yuffie; They'd saved that  
black Harley motercycle Cloud stole on Disc One of the game. Vincent hopped on and turned it on  
as Yuffie jumped behind him and clung to his waist. He put his foot down on the pedal and   
twisted the handle, and in a cough of smoke and a loud revving noise, the motercycle took off  
in a flash, dashing down the street towards Corel's Golden Saucer Station.   
  
NOW PICK YOUR PATH, FOLKS, AND WE'LL SEE WHAT TURNS OUT, NEXT TIME ON..  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND:  
Between the Lines  
  
(Last Note: Things may be less chaotic if you ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION and know that chapters  
9-A, 9-B, 9-C are all THE SAME EPISODE, just different variations of it. Just to make  
sure you folks ain't too badly confused.) 


	9. Episode 9A

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FINAL FANTASY 7, 8, 9, 10, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, OR EVEN FINAL FANTASY  
TACTICS!! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR BLASTED HEADS!! Thanks. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN  
HERE AT ALL!!  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, look who's here. Don't wanna confront Diablos, eh? I don't blame ya. He's a vicious  
brute, and the fight scenes he brings may be drawn out. Maybe your friend can tell you  
about the other versions of Episode 9 sometime. Anyway, let's move on with  
Mission A.. Oh, and don't forget; The scenes of Yuffie and Vince change with each Chapter  
as a collective bonus for those of you whom take the time to see all three alternate  
missions. Put'em together with Episode 10's V/Y scene for a full date. Ingenious,  
ain't I? :P  
  
(YMCA Music begins to play, but is instantly skipped to a halt. AFter a minute or two,   
Mission Impossible music begins to play!?)  
  
[SKyShiP HigHWinD]  
[Between the Lines]  
[Episode 9; The Mako Mission]  
[Version A; Race to the Mako Storm]  
  
  
  
Time: Vincent and Yuffie have made their way to Corel. Cloud and the others have loaded  
up their old and absolutely best weaponry. Reeves was overloaded with weaponry of various  
types; Reno held his shockstaff thingy, which was upgraded to a severely strong version;  
Rude, no matter what his past weapon was (I forgot x_x), now sports a powerful rifle.  
Elenor, despide her old weapon choices (read the above note), now strikes down foes with  
an insanely strong Missile Launcher. Yep, I gave a woman a good weapon, get over it you  
evilish-type guys and just be glad your girlfriend/fiance/wife don't have anything near  
that strong; And by the way, NEVER underestimate the brute force of cast iron frying  
pans. Princess TOadstool can kick butt with one on Mario RPG, a fine game if you ask me.  
And last, Tseng sports a double-edged energy blade! Darth Maul, baby!  
  
  
The Skyship Highwind slowly rose into the sky and took off, flying over the ocean  
in search of Kyra's airship, the Nautilus. But since this is the dullest part of this  
episode, let's move on to see what the thief and the vampy are doin.  
  
(Scene Swap to: Golden Saucer)  
  
Vincent stood at the doorway of the ride that lead to the Golden Saucer, staring around.  
He looked down and glared coldly at the fat guy in the fat chocobo suit, who turned tail and  
fled. Suddenly he fell out on his face as Yuffie shoved him. "Stop actin so cool and hurry it  
up, will ya?" she said, jumping off on him and casually walking towards the entrance. Vincent   
stood up, nothing hurt other than his pride as he followed Yuffie. He jumped back suddenly,  
however, when she squealed. "What's wrong with you now?" he said, reaching for his gun holder,  
but resisting the urge to pull it out as he saw nothing was wrong. He was quite annoyed at this..  
"Look at that!!" Yuffie said. "Cute couples get in free! It's like Couples Day or something!  
Come on!" She grabbed his arm and jerked him towards the entrance. The person there seemed to  
be studying them to see if they were a cute couple. "Hmm.. I don't know.." He leaned over towards  
Yuffie. "What's with the freak?"  
Yuffie scowled and pulled out her weapon. "Let us in!!" she said defiantly. "And don't insult  
Vinnie again!" The man gulped and smiled nervously, letting them through eagerly. "P-P-Please,  
h-help yourselves..."  
"Thanks!" Yuffie said, smiling cutely as she dragged Vincent by the cape, who was trying to  
get away; He so hated the crowdiness of places like this, as everyone in the opening hall stared  
at him. Yuffie jumped into one of the tubes, dragging Vincent along the way to their first  
stop. 'Why do I let you get me into these things..' Vincent thought angrily to himself..  
  
(Scene Swap to: The Skyship Chase)  
  
  
  
The Skyship took off even faster now, blue jet flames errupting behind it as it went.  
The Nautilus appeared in the distance, as well as on the radar screens of the Highwind.   
However, it became quite obvious that the Airship Nautilus had seen them, as well, as they  
picked up the pace in front of Cid's prized ship. Cid pulled a lever and sped up the Highwind  
even faster now, pursuing the ship in front. Then, much to everyone's horror, they realized  
how collosal the Nautilus was; It was painted a navy blue, had the overall look of a pirate  
ship, and was roughly the size of four Empire State Buildings pushed together!! Shocking  
how this thing could even fly! "Alright, men!" Cid shouted, "Open fire! Aim for their thrusters  
first, this is more of a race than anything and slowin'em down will give us a serious edge!"  
  
Several panels around the plated armor of the Skyship opened up, revealing hundreds of  
laser cannons. Of coarse, at that very same time, small, round, spherical objects seemed to be  
falling towards them.. One of the round bombs detonated, damaging the hull of the Highwind   
just barely as a reawakening of how strong the Nautilus was as other bombs detonated around  
them, just missing by a few feet. The Skyhip then instantly retaliated by letting off a huge  
volley of counterfire, blasting into the shields that surrounded the thrust engines. Tifa  
jumped up to the bridge of the Skyship, which ducked and dodged bombs as it continued its   
ceaseless fire. Tifa rose her hands into the air, a black glow surrounding them as she brought  
them back down, dispelling the magical barriers around the engines as the rapid-firing lasers  
of the Highwind viciously tore into the engines like pirahnas, eating away the hull of it as fuel  
began leaking out, which was instantly ignited, detonating a chain reaction that destroyed the  
thrusters in a flare of raging fire. The Nautilus quickly slowed down, smoke and flames licking  
out from where the engines used to be as it kept a very slow pace. The Skyship easily passed  
it, then did a U-Turn over it as Cloud and all the other fighters jumped down to deal with the  
ship manually, then did another turn and slowed down as it rode in slow and steady circles   
around the lerger ship, blasting away at its electic shieldings. However, there was one last  
problem; The engines that had been blasted just fell down on Costa Del Sol, doing some major  
damage to the town...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the ship, thousands of android guards had Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and everyone  
else surrounded.. The group nodded in agreement at what the best thing to do here was.. FIGHT!!  
Cloud leapt towards the guards, lashing out his Ultima Weapon violently, slicing off body parts,  
heads, and quite often cutting the blasted things in half. Tifa was kicking holes through'em and  
seriously messing them up with her power-packed punches and the occasional Bolt3+All spell. Go  
Tifa! Cid was making short work of the group, taking hits now and then like everyone else while  
stabbing his spear through five of them at once before slinging them off into another robot and  
repeating. Boy I'm glad I ain't on HIS bad side.. Reeves skillfully spun and danced around,  
lashing out at the robots with deadly precision with his bladed whip, which may seem like a  
weak weapon to some, but I'm sure those robots didn't think so as they were gashed to pieces.  
Barret was filling'em full of lead, making them look quite a lot like swiss cheese as he and  
the Turks drew closer. "Me, the other Turks, and Barret will find and kidnap the President of  
Kyra, Inc. The rest of you will find your way to the bridge and deactivate the ship at all  
costs. You got that?! Move out!" Tseng shouted over the comotion as he, the turks and barret  
all dashed through a straight line, covering eachother; Barret lead the front, blasting the  
robots away with his powerful gun arm; Reno was bashing away/short-circuiting the robots with  
his long-poled staff; Rude was shooting holes through'em with his powerful shotgun; Elenor  
couldn't use her weapon at this range, but she was dragging it along none the less; And  
Tseng was going around her, gashing through several 'bots at once with his cool and  
efficient Double-Edge Energy Blade sword (made in Taiwan) as they finally found a staircase  
and wend under the deck as Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Reeves hacked into the robots above and  
eventually wend under from the opposide side, hopefully towards the main control panels  
(Thank goodness Yuffie wasn't there! She'd find it and destroy the whole freakin' ship!)  
  
  
The Robots gazed up in horror as a shadow befell upon them; The Skyship opened the cargo  
hatch and dropped.. *gasp*... JESTERS!! That's right, suckers! Those annoying Jesters that ride  
Cards! Yuffie struck some deals with'em before the fight with Seph so that they'd help the  
gang one day in return for a ton of pay (only about 50k gil, not to severe.)! So now cards  
were flying, only one of which had a healing effect, if you know what I mean.. All the rest  
either disabled them, exploded on'em, or cut'em in half. Go Jesters, Go Jesters, Go, go, Go Jesters!  
  
  
Barret kicked down a door and dashed into the president's room. Several heavily armed  
men glared at them. In the middle of the room sat the president, Irvine Thrustivus Kyra. The  
man chuckled coldly as he saw the group enter the room, which faded into a sneer. "You pathetic  
ShinRa people are too late. Kyra will soon possess the ultimate weapon, Diablos, and you will be  
the first to die." The heavily armed guards in gold armor held their swords towards the  
group, moving closer. "One false move and you won't even get to witness the rebirth of Diablos,  
fools.." muttered Irvine (not to be confused with Irvine Kineasis [or whatever his last name  
was] from Final Fantasy 8) as the guards laughed. The turks and Barret all smirked, however,   
refusing to put their weapons down.. "Fine.. You will die of your own incompetence. Guards,  
kill them!!"  
  
  
Barret ducked and kicked the first guard out of the room as it charged him, making sure to  
hurl him a good bit as the rest of'em stepped into the room, kicking another guard on his face  
nearly out of the room as Elenor hacked the system and shut the steel door, snapping into  
and through the guard's neck armor and severing his head as Tseng dug his double edge deeply  
into the first, Reno, Rude, Elenor and Barret advancing towards the President as Tseng sliced  
his sword out of the first guard's chest cavity and instantly jabbing it backwards into the  
unsuspecting guard behind him, blood gushing from both sentinels as they fell to the ground,  
lifeless. Tseng jumped over the presiden's desk and stared coldly at the cowering man.  
  
"I think it's time for some aggressive negotiations..." he said cruelly, a sadistic smirk  
crossing his lips.  
"TRAITORS!!" yelled the man. "You betrayed me!!"  
"It was either your sick and futil world domination plot or us savin the world and living.  
I think common sense prevailed." Elenor commented, arming her rocket launcher.  
  
They tied up the president, Rude pressing the barrel of his gun up against the man's neck  
as they slowly advanced out of the room, holding him hostage, the guards unmoving in fear for  
their president's life, yet at the same time silently cheering the small rebelious group on;  
For he was the only one of them that lacked the sense enough to know Diablos was uncontrollable..  
The ship shook a bit as they got up to the deck and the smoked, dead androids. Barret paid the  
head of the Jesters just as Cloud slashed out of the middle of the ship, cutting a clean hole  
that the others climbed out of as well. The Skyship lowered to pick the groups up. Cloud leapt  
in first before helping the ladies in as the rest of'em just jumped in when they felt like it.  
As everyone else retreated into the slowly rising skyship, Elenor aimed her rocket launcher at   
the Nautilus, which was quickly being evacuated. She pulled the trigger as four missiles shot  
out at the ship, blasting it severely as the Skyship dropped a cargo of bombs on the ship,  
finishing it off in a great ball of fire, consuming every bit of the now-crashing ship in  
a massive explosion of ammunition and fuel..  
  
  
(The Last Laugh)  
  
The Skyship slowly flew towards ShinRa, Inc., in Midgar. Repairs were underway for  
Costa Del Sol as Reeves gave the command to activate all reactors that had been tampered  
with to drain the Storm, and send the Storm-draining Airships out to combat the Mako Storm  
fast. Meanwhile, the President sat in the middle of the lounge, which had been redecorated  
into a carnivalistic room; The Pres was held captive in an unbreakable glass container  
filled with water; A "Dunk Irvine Kyra" game, with a very large target (Barret's creul  
idea) and ice-filled water (Cid's even crueller idea), plus to make matters worse, the top  
of the slick conainter was left open 'accidentally', along with the cieling fan 'accidently'  
being turned on, giving him a severe chill as well. This game quickly became popular to  
pass the boredom, especially when the shivering, teeth-chattering president screamed and fell  
into the water each time the target was hit by one of the baseballs. And, well, let's just  
say everyone aboard the Highwind had a good throwing arm and leave it at that...  
*cackles evilly*   
  
So, with that done, it's time to end this episode. Unless you want to see the alternate  
versions of this one, skip to EPISODE TEN NOW, and see you next time, on..  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
(Am I good or what!? Don't answer that..) 


	10. Episode 9B

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FINAL FANTASY 7, 8, 9, 10, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, OR EVEN FINAL FANTASY  
TACTICS!! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR BLASTED HEADS!! Thanks. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN  
HERE AT ALL!!  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, well, what do we have here? Wanna see Diablos in actione' without wastin too much  
time, eh? Or are you just reading this to see how this one plays through?... Either  
way, this is Mission B, to summon him early in a weaker form while wiping out the storm,  
and will hopefully have the storm gone before he can gain enough strength. Anyway, let's move   
on with Mission B.. Oh, and don't forget; The scenes of Yuffie and Vince change with each   
Chapter as a collective bonus for those of you whom take the time to see all three alternate  
missions. Put'em together with Episode 10's V/Y scene for a full date. Ingenious,  
ain't I? :P  
  
(YMCA Music begins to play, but is instantly skipped to a halt. AFter a minute or two,   
James Bond music begins to play!?)  
  
[SkYShiP HigHWinD]  
[Between the Lines]  
[Episode 9; The Mako Mission]  
[Version B; Clash Against the Storm]  
  
  
  
Time: Vincent and Yuffie have made their way to Corel. Cloud and the others have loaded  
up their old and absolutely best weaponry. Reeves was overloaded with weaponry of various  
types; Reno held his shockstaff thingy, which was upgraded to a severely strong version;  
Rude, no matter what his past weapon was (I forgot x_x), now sports a powerful rifle.  
Elenor, despide her old weapon choices (read the above note), now strikes down foes with  
an insanely strong Missile Launcher. Yep, I gave a woman a good weapon, get over it you  
evilish-type guys and just be glad your girlfriend/fiance/wife don't have anything near  
that strong; And by the way, NEVER underestimate the brute force of cast iron frying  
pans. Princess TOadstool can kick butt with one on Mario RPG, a fine game if you ask me.  
And last, Tseng sports a double-edged energy blade! Darth Maul, baby!  
  
  
  
The skyship slowly rose into the air then took off towards Nibelheim. In only a short  
amount of time, the dark clouds of the Mako Storm appeared in the distance - And not too   
far off was a gargantuous war-airsip with a navy-blue paintjob and the body of an old-timey  
pirate ship and huge thruster engines on the back; Kyra's own Airship Nautilus, the most  
powerful military ship on the face of the Planet. "Well, I now officially take back any  
disbeliefs of THAT ship surviving the storm.." muttered Reeves in admiration as the Highwind  
came to a halt, hovering in the air. Reeves pulled out the handy ol' PHS. "Alright, elite  
forces, ShinRa's finest pilots, get the airship fleet ready for battle and move up here ASAP.  
The Mako Storm needs to be dealt with NOW!"  
  
  
Precisely 75 smaller-than-the-Highwind Airships slowly rose into the air, special  
Mako-byproduct-draining radiators equipped on them much like a shield as they took off  
at a blinding speed.   
  
Meanwhile, let's take a peek at what Vincent and Yuffie were doing, as it will take a while  
for the slow-as-molasses-in-winter scenes to advance (unless you WANT me to blabber on  
senselessly about water, fishes, and scenery!)....  
  
  
Yuffie walked out of the transport that lead back to the main room, dragging Vincent  
by the cape and leading him towards the battle arena. "Come on, Vinnie, I haven't fought  
in sooooo long!" muttered Yuffie, dragging the poor guy up the stairs - by the way, I mean  
LITERALLY dragging him by the cape, he'd given up struggling by now. Vincent leaned up to look  
where he was being dragged and instantly jumped back to his feet before she could bash his  
head into the bottom step. "Alright already, I'm up!" Vincent snapped. Yuffie laughed as  
she skipped up the stairs. Vincent sighed. 'oh well.. it's a battle arena... can't be too  
horribly bad..' He looked up and read a sign that said, "NEW MONSTERS!!" and started to  
lose confidence in his previous thought as Yuffie dragged him into the Battle Arena, which  
also had a sign that said:  
____________________________  
| COUPLES DAY!! |  
| TODAY ONLY!!! |  
|,',',',',',',',',',',',','|  
| For today only, all |  
|couples may enter the ring|  
|as a pair to battle. And |  
|for the first time since |  
|Golden Saucer opened, the |  
|admission fee for couples |  
|is FREE! Good luck! |  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
  
  
  
(BacK To the StorM)  
  
  
Everyone stared, mixed emotions filling their minds; It was awesome to see a ship  
attempt to survive against a storm THAT powerful, but at the same time, if it did  
survive, they were in for the fight of their lives. While it may not be as powerful  
as Meteor had been, it could still do some serious damage - And Aeris and the Lifestream  
and Holy had brought an end to Meteor, they hadn't had to defeat it themselves. THere was  
a flash of purple light as the deadly airship Nautilus broke into the vicious Mako Storm,  
bolts of lightning bashing up against the warship. THe blackness of the storm consumed   
the ship..  
  
"Well that's it they're gone!" Cid said cockily, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Let's  
celebrate!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the Nautilus Bridge..  
  
  
"Kyra, sir, the ship's shield generators are quickly overheating!" yelled one of  
the pilots on a transmission screen in the president's room. "At this rate-"  
"Where.. is... the materia?" Irvine Kyra asked, tension building in his voice. The  
pilot gulped. "E-ehrm... i-it's right near us... sir... should we send out the sorceror  
to summon ih-"  
"YES!!" bellowed Irvine (not to be confused with Irvine Kineasis of FF8).  
  
  
  
Everyone in the Skyship paused from their conversation as a sickening explosion could  
be heard. Everyone gazed at the black cloud, wondering what would happen next.. Then, slowly,  
something began rising out of the clouds.. "NOW!!" Reeves roared into his PHS. "Open fire!!  
Drain all of that Mako as fast as you possibly can!!" The fleet of airships shot into the  
storm, resisting the power of it as they began draining it. Suddenly, that 'something' that  
was halfway risen out of the smokey storm spread a pair of demonic wings, roaring into the  
sky hideously, glaring coldly with red, glowing eyes at the fleet that was draining his  
source of power. Diablos rose his arms into the sky, purple bolts spiraling up them as he  
brought them down; A chunk of storm near one of the small cruiser airships split as the  
airship was slammed to the ground with a wave of Demi (or Gravity) magic, bashing it into  
the ground as two more around it met the same fate. This demon was wiping out ships fast, but  
the Mako Storm was also dying out faster. Soon, after all but ten ships had fallen (not including  
the Highwind), the only black Mako Storm smoke came from the generator below as some ex-Kyra  
executives landed to shut it off. Diablos laughed as it saw the Skyship draw near..  
  
  
(( B E L O W ))  
  
"Hahahahah!" I. T. Kyra chuckled as he ditched his parachute, landing on the ground near  
Nibelheim Reactor's ruin. "I made it! I- " He was silenced at the cocking of guns and looked  
around, smiling nervously at the ambush of ShinRa and ex-Kyra soldiers - Many members of  
Kyra had turned against the President of the corperation soon after he began his so-called  
"world domination" plot. "H-Hi... fellas.."  
  
(( B A C K A B O V E ))  
  
  
Diablos reached at the three warriors atop the Skyship - Cloud, Tifa, and Cid - and  
everything around them turned into dull grey as they warped into another dimension, their  
previous location (along with Diablos') replaced by a huge purple glowing shield.  
  
The demon inhaled the powers of his dimension deeply, then motioned them to make the  
first strike. Cid stabbed at Diablos as Tifa punched, summersaulted, and kicked off of   
the demon, while Cloud began thrashing it with increasingly powerful blows. After several  
hours of this, the demon threw Tifa and Cid out of the dimension back to the Highwind, and  
chortled at Cloud, slamming him to the ground with an insanely strong Demi3 spell. THe  
demonic figure laughed and laughed, ignoring the glow around Cloud.. Suddenly, Cloud jumped  
into the air and shot a barrage of meteors into the demon before getting knocked back by   
atother wave of Gravity, which only enraged the warrior more as he dashed into Diablos,  
using the Omni-Slash skill to completely and utterly kick the demon's royal buttocks. The  
best roared, beams of light emitting from its body as Cloud's blade made blow after blow,   
before finally thrashing him one last time, shattering the dimension around them and restoring  
them back to reality, near the Skyship, where Diablos melted away back into the black Summon  
Materia from whence he came.   
  
  
((The Last Laugh))  
  
  
The Skyship flew back towards ShinRa, Inc.. Reeves and SHinRa had finished permanately  
shutting down the Mako Storm Generator. The soldiers that captured Irvine T. Kyra had  
immediately brought him back to the ship, as the Diablos materia wasburied deep underground,  
never to be released. The President sat in the middle of the lounge, which had been redecorated  
into a carnivalistic room; The Pres was held captive in an unbreakable glass container  
filled with water; A "Dunk Irvine Kyra" game, with a very large target (Barret's creul  
idea) and ice-filled water (Cid's even crueller idea), plus to make matters worse, the top  
of the slick conainter was left open 'accidentally', along with the cieling fan 'accidently'  
being turned on, giving him a severe chill as well. This game quickly became popular to  
pass the boredom, especially when the shivering, teeth-chattering president screamed and fell  
into the water each time the target was hit by one of the baseballs. And, well, let's just  
say everyone aboard the Highwind had a good throwing arm and leave it at that...  
*cackles evilly*   
  
  
So, with that done, it's time to end this episode. Unless you want to see the alternate  
versions of this one, skip to EPISODE TEN NOW, and see you next time, on..  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
(Am I good or what!? Don't answer that..) 


	11. Episode 9C

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FINAL FANTASY 7, 8, 9, 10, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, OR EVEN FINAL FANTASY  
TACTICS!! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR BLASTED HEADS!! Thanks. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN  
HERE AT ALL!!  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Alright, the biggest fight scene variation in this episode. Nice choice. So in case someone  
forgets, the objective in this variation is to summon him early before he can immensely drain  
the storm (in Materia form, he absorbs five times as much), then destroy him before he can  
take too much power from the storm. Wow, and I thought that'd be possibly easy. Guess I was  
wrong. Anyway, let's move   
on with Mission C.. Oh, and don't forget; The scenes of Yuffie and Vince change with each   
Chapter as a collective bonus for those of you whom take the time to see all three alternate  
missions. Put'em together with Episode 10's V/Y scene for a full date. Ingenious,  
ain't I? :P  
  
  
(YMCA Music begins to play, but is instantly skipped to a halt. AFter a minute or two,   
Austin Powers music begins to play!?)  
  
[SkYShiP HigHWinD]  
[Between the Lines]  
[Episode 9; The Mako Mission]  
[Version C; Clash Amidst the Storm]  
  
  
Time: Vincent and Yuffie have made their way to Corel. Cloud and the others have loaded  
up their old and absolutely best weaponry. Reeves was overloaded with weaponry of various  
types; Reno held his shockstaff thingy, which was upgraded to a severely strong version;  
Rude, no matter what his past weapon was (I forgot x_x), now sports a powerful rifle.  
Elenor, despide her old weapon choices (read the above note), now strikes down foes with  
an insanely strong Missile Launcher. Yep, I gave a woman a good weapon, get over it you  
evilish-type guys and just be glad your girlfriend/fiance/wife don't have anything near  
that strong; And by the way, NEVER underestimate the brute force of cast iron frying  
pans. Princess TOadstool can kick butt with one on Mario RPG, a fine game if you ask me.  
And last, Tseng sports a double-edged energy blade! Darth Maul, baby!  
  
  
The skyship slowly rose into the air then took off towards Nibelheim. In only a short  
amount of time, the dark clouds of the Mako Storm appeared in the distance - And not too   
far off was a gargantuous war-airsip with a navy-blue paintjob and the body of an old-timey  
pirate ship and huge thruster engines on the back; Kyra's own Airship Nautilus, the most  
powerful military ship on the face of the Planet. "Well, I now officially take back any  
disbeliefs of THAT ship surviving the storm.." muttered Reeves in admiration as the Highwind  
came to a halt, hovering in the air. He pulled out the good'ol PHS and called ShinRa. "Alright,  
prepare the skyships and be ready to move in the instant I tell you to. The Storm may spread  
drastically by the time we kill Diablos, so go ahead and activate the remodeled reactors just  
in case."   
  
Back at the ShinRa base, Precisely 75 smaller-than-the-Highwind Airships slowly rose   
into the air, special Mako-byproduct-draining radiators equipped on them much like a shield   
as they took off at a blinding speed.   
  
  
  
Everyone stared, mixed emotions filling their minds; It was awesome to see a ship  
attempt to survive against a storm THAT powerful, but at the same time, if it did  
survive, they were in for the fight of their lives. While it may not be as powerful  
as Meteor had been, it could still do some serious damage - And Aeris and the Lifestream  
and Holy had brought an end to Meteor, they hadn't had to defeat it themselves. THere was  
a flash of purple light as the deadly airship Nautilus broke into the vicious Mako Storm,  
bolts of lightning bashing up against the warship. THe blackness of the storm consumed   
the ship..  
  
  
"Well, there ya go, dead Kyra and the Diablos thing never took place!" Barret shouted,  
opening a bottle of wine. "Let's celebrate!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the Nautilus Bridge..  
  
  
"Kyra, sir, the ship's shield generators are quickly overheating!" yelled one of  
the pilots on a transmission screen in the president's room. "At this rate-"  
"Where.. is... the materia?" Irvine Kyra asked, tension building in his voice. The  
pilot gulped. "E-ehrm... i-it's right near us... sir... should we send out the sorceror  
to summon ih-"  
"YES!!" bellowed Irvine (not to be confused with Irvine Kineasis of FF8).  
  
  
Everyone in the Skyship paused from their conversation as a sickening explosion could  
be heard. Everyone gazed at the black cloud, wondering what would happen next.. Then, slowly,  
something began rising out of the clouds.. "OPEN FIRE!!" Cid yelled to the pilots. Hundreds  
of panels on the skyship spun around to reveal hundreds of laser cannons.. The Skyship  
opened fire and shot blindly into the storm. Suddenly, that 'something' that  
was halfway risen out of the smokey storm spread a pair of demonic wings, roaring into the  
sky hideously, glaring coldly with red, glowing eyes at the airship that was firing upon it.  
Diablos rose his arms into the sky, purple bolts spiraling up them as he  
brought them down; The storm near the Skyship parted as the Skyship shook violently, withstanding  
the gravity impact as best as it could; By the time the spell had ended, the hull had taken  
quite a beating. Diablos growled, angry at his lack of power as he took off towards the  
Golden Saucer, a path of storm following him, spreading the storm even faster..  
  
  
Meanwhile, let's take a look at what Yuffie and VInce are doing..  
  
  
  
'bah..' Vincent muttered to himself as Yuffie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards  
the Battle Arena registration counter. He could see what was coming a mile away.. Yuffie  
finally stopped in front of the battle arena counter. The woman looked up at the pair, hiding  
her curiosity and trying not to stare at the strange guy in the red cloak. "Hiya, we're here  
for the fight!" Yuffie said. "We both get to go in, don't we?"  
"U-um.. is he really your boyfriend?" the lady at the counter asked, hoping not to make  
them mad; The last time she enraged a fighter here the repairs took three weeks, and five  
people were hospitalized. Yuffie looked highly ticked off.  
"Of coarse he's my boyfriend you idiot!" she said angrily.   
"Alright, alright, go ahead!" the woman said nervously.  
  
Yuffie smiled cutely and said thanks as she dragged Vince up the stairs to the arena.  
  
Vincent cracked his knuckles as Yuffie dragged him into the room then pulled away from  
the thief, jumping straight into a battle. "Wait for me!" Yuffie shouted as Vincent shot the  
eye out of what looked like a warthog on wheels. He turned to shoot the other one, but Yuffie  
had already sliced through it and jumped back as both robots exploded. And things only began  
getting tougher after that.. The Handicap, luckily, hadn't taken effect yet, and she'd forced  
Vincent to wear a ribbon as a bandana under his cloak to protect him from poison and stuff.   
  
The battles went on much in the same way, untill they began getting rougher.. A giant,  
floating pirate ship floated out. The handicaps had lowered their strength a bit, but after  
getting slapped by an oar only twice, the ghost ship fell to pieces and the bars opened up  
again and a giant flying snake slithered out, green steam emitting from its fang-filled  
mouth. "This one doesn't look very good." Yuffie said, annoyed, as she pulled her blade thing  
out and struck blow after blow on it. Vincent spun his rifle around a bit before firing a  
barrage of bullets into the beast, which then roared and covered the arena in a thick  
layer of poisonous and quite damaging mist, before Yuffie cleanly sliced its head off in  
a shower of purple blood. "THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE GOT!?" she yelled triumphantly. "Bring it on!"  
  
Five minutes later, Yuffie and Vincent were escorted out. "Alright, you two, you get  
50,000 Bp, now go away!" the men yelled desperately to get the group to quit - They would  
have put the GOlden Saucer out of business with just 20 more minutes! Yuffie stuck her  
tongue out and dragged Vincent out of the battle arena and into one of the rides.  
  
  
  
"We'll lose'em if you don't hurry your sorry %*^@$ up!!" Cid shouted angrily, shoving the  
inexperienced pilot out of the way as he took control and revved up the engines. The  
Highwind tore down the trail of darkness, dodging bolts of mako as they pursued the demon of  
gravity magics..  
  
Diablos, on the other hand, was having the time of his life; He was controlling the storm  
with his magic, and was absorbing power from it already. Meanwhile, a little bit ahead  
of him, something was getting very mad at his lack of sleep.. A huge, gigantuous, red thingy  
flew out of the desert, roaring at Diablos. "%@Y^$%* WRECKLESS TEENAGERS!! KEEP THE NOISE  
DOWN!!" shouted Ruby Weapon, before Diablos flew by, his force of gravity creating a sandstorm  
and blasting Ruby backwards by over two football fields; Diablos turned towards the ocean   
as Ruby slammed into the GOlden Saucer...  
  
  
And while this had been happening..  
((a while before Diablos had slammed Rub' into the G.S.))  
  
Yuffie had dragged vincent into the cable-car ride that Aeries had pulled Cloud into  
a long time ago. Yuffie was looking out all four windows, looking at everything around  
the Golden Saucer; Vincent seemed to be staring out the back window, not paying  
much attention to anything around him. "... these car rides are too slow.." he muttered,  
just loud enough for Yuffie to catch it. She turned to face him, looking slightly annoyed.  
"Aww, c'mon Vince, I saved your life back at Wutai so-"  
"I owe you one.." Vincent said, interrupting Yuffie.   
"Exactly!" the thief said matter-of-factly. "Now be good and atleast pretend this is a  
date."  
"What?" Vincent looked at her. "You never said anything about this being a date!"  
"What's wrong, scared of girls?" Yuffie said, making a cute look. Vincent scoffed and  
looked back out the window, hiding his annoyance towards the thief's giggling.  
"Hey Vince, now that you're officially single and all, you ever thought about  
settling down again?" Yuffie asked innocently enough. Vincent didn't answer. ".. Hello?  
You heard me! C'mon, answer the question, it's not that difficult.."  
Vincent turned to give her a cold look of 'change the subject', which didn't phase  
Yuffie in the slightest. The vampirish dude sighed, giving up. He opened his mouth to  
speak (though no one could tell, thanks to his cloak), and just as he did, screaming  
could be heard, quickly followed by a huge explosion in one of the several areas of Gold  
Saucer. The cable car screeched to a halt as sparks flew from the wreckage and smoke; Something  
huge slowly rose up from the smoke.. "Aaahh!! It's Ruby Weapon!!" Yuffie screamed, hiding  
down in the car and peeking out. Ruby glared around the golden saucer cruelly, flames  
bellowing out of his cone-shaped mouth. He latched his tendricals around some metallic towers  
from the wreckage and pulled himself up, breathing ruby flames upon hundreds of bystanders.  
"What the heck is that freak doing!?" Yuffie screamed so she could be heard over the countless  
shoutings and screamings of hundreds of people. Ruby then turned to glare at the cable car,  
recognizing the pair immediately as it roared and lunged at them. A demon tore out of the cable  
car, ripping the metal walls apart, flying away just in time as Ruby bit into the car,   
devouring half of it. ChaoS somehow kept his insane lust for blood hidden as he put Yuffie  
down and charged towards the red Weapon...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
'You should thank me..'  
"You again?"  
'I'm trying to help you..'  
"Who are you?"  
'That's for me to know...'  
"What do you want with me?"  
'I told you.. I'm trying to help you... Your emotions  
have been off track since you saw her one last time..'  
"What are you talking about?"  
'You know what I'm talking about.. your mind rejects  
this... yet your heart seeks to fill in the gap.. your  
emotions are raging out of control as if you were a  
young teenager again.. and you have no idea where to  
turn, nor what to do...'  
"What do you know? You don't know me!"  
'I live inside you.. I know you better than you know  
yourself... You can't fool me.'  
"....."  
'That's right.. I did you a favor just now, and it cost  
me another kill to do it. I could have killed that  
girl twice now, yet I spared her life both times..'  
"ChaoS? But you're not-"  
'-a living being? Oh, no, I'm not.. I'm a spirit.   
Given to you as a protector, to help you. You were  
so dull at first, I just had to mess with your mind,  
make you think..'  
"You're the one who's been doing all that to me!"  
'Now, now.. I'm only helping you... Quit lying to  
yourself.. Swallow your pride and listen to your  
common sense for once...'  
"Just leave me alone!"  
'Fine.. suit yourself.. I will return to my slumber.  
Have fun..'  
"WHa-"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
  
Vincent blinked. His body felt different.. He suddenly realized he was flying, and   
felt a power surging through his body.. By the time he figured out he was still in the  
form of ChaoS, he was slammed backwards by Ruby's fist. He regained control in midair  
and growled viciously, black blades appearing in his hands.. Vincent tore into Ruby  
with vicious power never before seen from ChaoS as the skies darkened; NeoBahamut flew  
to the ground, along with Bahamut, circling around the red demon as Vincent rose his hands  
into the air, dark spirits raging through Ruby Weapon, tearing into him. Leviathan tore out  
of the thousands of broken waterpipes, spiraling into the air and through Ruby Weapon -   
After five minutes of constant assault, the monsterous beast fell to the ground,  
annihalated. His body quit moving as he stopped functioning and all the summoned beasts  
returned to Yuffie. Vincent landed near Yuffie and reverted back to his human form, before  
falling to the ground, drained from the fight and a bit wounded.  
  
  
  
Diablose felt confident in his powers and came to a stop, glaring at the Skyship as  
black storm clouds spiraled around him, intensifying the storm every minute. THe Skyship  
began circling Diablos, trying to confuse him, to no avail. The demon cackled and rose his  
hands into the air, draining the storm into a single spell as purple bolts shot through his  
body and up his arms, charging a ball of black gravitational distortion. Cloud, Tifa, and  
Barret jumped to the top of the ship, which was concentrating all its energy to shield  
the Highwind from shattering to pieces; While the three heroes could now strike   
Diablos, they were also completely vulnerable to his magic. Cloud used the Slash-All to  
thrash at Diablos with a blade of energy as Tifa practically did the same thing with the  
long-range attack materia's help, while Barret blasted away with his guns. Then, Tifa began  
boosting the team's Magic Resistance, Barrent took out a Hero item, and Cloud stood  
in front, bracing himself for the attack while covering for his team.   
  
The demon threw his arms down, bashing Cloud to the roof of the ship with a wave of  
gravity; Cloud's body radiated a golden glow as Barret tossed a Hero on him after Tifa casted  
Full-Cure on him, then the spikey-haired person dashed into the storm, using Omni-Slash and  
thrasing Diablos up and down and all around, kicking his butt to kingdom come! DIablos cringed  
with each blow, taking more and more damage as his defenses were torn to shreds, then with one  
fatal slash, Diablos was diced in half and returned to his summon materia. Reeve took out the  
PHS. "Alright, bring'em in, we're flying near that uncharted island - What do you mean you  
can't find it? Just use that player's guide I gave you!"  
  
  
  
And so, the other ships moved in and drained the storm. Meanwhile, let's look in on  
Nibelheim's reactor, shall we...?  
  
  
The two ShinRa soldiers on their posts walked back and forth as the technitions started  
fixing the Mako Storm machine. The storm had been drained quite effectively, and now they had  
to stop the problem for good. One of the guards sighed as they both sat down.  
  
((SCRIPT MODE))  
  
[SoldierA] "'ey Ralph, been a pretty dull day huh?"  
[Ralph] "You kin say that again, Bill. We sold'rs ain't done nothin'.."  
**Bill looks up*  
  
[Bill] "Hey Ralph.. you see something up there?"  
  
**ralph looks up too**  
  
[Ralph] "Well ah'll be, it's th'guy we were told t'look fer!"  
  
((NORMAL MODE))  
  
  
The soldiers jumped up as Kyra, who had been laughing, quickly stopped.  
  
  
The Skyship flew back towards ShinRa, Inc.. Reeves and SHinRa had finished permanately  
shutting down the Mako Storm Generator. The soldiers that captured Irvine T. Kyra had  
immediately brought him back to the ship, as the Diablos materia was buried deep underground,  
never to be released. The President sat in the middle of the lounge, which had been redecorated  
into a carnivalistic room; The Pres was held captive in an unbreakable glass container  
filled with water; A "Dunk Irvine Kyra" game, with a very large target (Barret's creul  
idea) and ice-filled water (Cid's even crueller idea), plus to make matters worse, the top  
of the slick conainter was left open 'accidentally', along with the cieling fan 'accidently'  
being turned on, giving him a severe chill as well. This game quickly became popular to  
pass the boredom, especially when the shivering, teeth-chattering president screamed and fell  
into the water each time the target was hit by one of the baseballs. And, well, let's just  
say everyone aboard the Highwind had a good throwing arm and leave it at that...  
*cackles evilly*   
  
  
So, with that done, it's time to end this episode. Unless you want to see the alternate  
versions of this one, skip to EPISODE TEN NOW, and see you next time, on..  
  
  
SKYSHIP HIGHWIND  
Between the Lines  
  
(Am I good or what!? Don't answer that..) 


End file.
